Mission: Dance Party
by Rednee-san
Summary: After coming home from a mission Squad 7 is given yet another, instead of fighting, they have to party with their friends. There are several couples. I am adding lemons to this story soon. Don't forget to review! Diclaimer:I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the anime or Manga Naruto. I did make up Amaya Hikari. The Rookie Nin are around 17-18

In the warm autumn breeze, leaves dance around a blond haired boy who put his hands into his pockets. Whistling a tune to himself, the boy turned right and headed for he survival exercise grounds. There waiting for him were two out of his four team mates. Well, technically one was his teammate and the other his sensei, but that doesn't matter.

"Oie, Sakura, how's it going?" The boy waved to a pink haired girl standing beside a raven-haired boy.

"What do you want, I'm busy?" The girl glared at Naruto and turned around saying "Oh Sasuke, I'm so glad you came back."

"Humph, whatever."

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruto turned his head.

"Hey looser," Sasuke replied folding his arms across his chest, " have you seen master Kakashi?"

"He probably got lost on 'the path of life' or something lame like that." Naruto pulled out a Kunai and began to spin it around with his finger. A boy with black hair and outfit came walking up. Sasuke gave one look to the boy and turned his head away from him. Sakura pulled up on her gloves as Naruto stopped twirling the kunai and looked.

"Hey dick-less! Anything new happening?" Sai asked putting a hand on his hip.

"I swear Sai, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto made a fist as orange chakara swirled around him. Naruto lunged at Sai with a kunai in his hand when a violent wind picked up caring leaves and a figure with it. After the wind died Sakura began fixed her hair while Sasuke adjusted his shirt. Sai stood a foot away from a struggling Naruto and Kakashi mess. Kakashi tried to pull Naruto's right arm behind his head but after underestimating how strong Naruto had gotten, he got hit in the face by Naruto's left arm. Seeing that there was no other way to stop him, Kakashi put Naruto into a headlock.

"Naruto! You can kill, umph, Sai, owe, after we go on our, umph, mission!" Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto away from Sai.

"Naruto, calm down. Just forget about what he said so we can go on out mission." Sasuke watched as the red chakara began to disappear.

"So sensei, what is our mission for today?" Sakura skipped over to where Sasuke was standing. "Hopefully our mission wont need **too **much team work, since some of us don't have that kind of quality." Sakura added a glare.

"And what's that look supposed to mean?" Sai asked curiously as he began to sketch Sakura's expression. The kunoichi's eyes flared with the intent to kill as she lunged at Sai but Sasuke grabbed her arms.

"I think that it's not just one person who needs to work on their team work, but the whole team." Kakashi said letting Naruto go. " Our mission for today is to deliver this scroll to the Village Hidden in the Mist and hopefully bring someone back." Kakashi held out a blue scroll and put it into his vest pocket.

"Hey Sasuke, I don't think Sakura's goanna kill Sai any more. That look in her eyes left." Naruto straightened his jacket and watched Sasuke turn red and let go of an already blushing Sakura.

"Hn whatever, lets go." Sasuke turned, leading the way to the Land of the Waves. Sai smirked and followed, but Sakura pushed him to be beside Sasuke. The new squad 7 walked on; Sasuke listening to Sakura, Naruto occasionally looking over at Kakashi's book and Sai drawing. But of course, squad 7 couldn't have a peaceful journey to the Land of the Waves. About half way, they were greeted by none other than the Demon Brothers.

"So we meet again." Meizu says.

"Aren't you the same guys who tried to kill us last time and got your asses kicked?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't say we got our asses kicked…"

"What are you saying? We got owned!" Gouzu yelled at his younger brother. The two began to bicker on about how their lives were miserable because of the other and on they went.

"Sai, you've never met these two, have you?" Kakashi asked putting his book away. "Why don't you give them a little scare? Sai, draw some thing creepy." Sai pulled out a scroll and began to draw.

"That'll take too long." Naruto sighed.

"For once I actually agree with you." Sasuke spoke above the two brothers. "Summoning Jutsu!" Manda appeared and the 'villians' began to scream and hug each other. "Are you going to get out of our way or what?" Sasuke asked as Meizu and Gouzu began to run as rats, that belonged to Sai, chase them.

"You little brat! Summoning me to show off and scare some low lives! The nerve!" Manda hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged as Manda Disappeared.

"I still can't believe you can summon Manda!" Sakura beamed at Sasuke as he soaked in the glory.

"Well that's nothing compared to mine!" Naruto bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke appeared and out came Gamamichi.

"What? Why'd ya summon me?" Gamamichi croaked.

"What?! Where's the old toad?!" Naruto began to strangle the little frog. Kakashi sighed, "Well it would be nice if we could all summon our pets but seeing that we're on a mission and really don't have the time, we should continue on." Kakashi looked over at Naruto as Gamamichi disappeared.

"I really can summon Gamabunta, it's just that the little toad likes to see all the action. Plus I think it's mating season, so he'll probably be-"

"**I DON'T NEED TO KNOW**!" Sakura said hitting him on the head.

"Owe!" Naruto rubbed a lump the size of a goose egg on his head.

"Oh Naruto, will you ever grow up?!" Sakura walked back over to Sasuke as Sai finished a new sketch.

"Hey Sakura, is this what it looks like when toads are mating?" Sai asked showing the sketch to Sakura before getting hit into a tree.

"Okay, that's enough. Sakura stop injuring your teammates. Naruto and Sai, stop talking about toads and their reproductive functions." Kakashi rubbed his head, feeling a headache was coming on. Sai stumbled out from inside a tree and picked up his sketchbook before continuing with the others. Along the way they talked about their previous journey to the Land of the Waves. Sai was not part of the squad at the time, so he pretty much just commented on their stories. Upon arriving to the boarder between the Land of the Waves, stood and old man with a large pack on his back holding a beer bottle.

"Why does this guy seem so familiar? The beer bottle definitely reminds me of some one." Naruto looked at the man with a puzzled expression.

"Squad, this is-"

"Tazuna! That cranky old man that named the bridge after me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Correct, Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"And you're the annoying kid who had the guts to fight." Tazuna said.

"Kakashi sensei, is there a reason why we're meeting Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asked politely.

"The fastest way to get to the Village Hidden in the Mist is by boat. I thought it would be nice if Mr. Tazuna took us." Kakashi put down his book and shook hands with the tired man.

"Plus I owe you kids for saving the bridge. The least I could do is take you for free. Who's the new kid?" Tazuna asked pointing at Sai who was now on the ground sketching a dragonfly.

"This is Sai. He's a new member of our squad who joined about three years ago." Kakashi replied.

"Well you can tell me all about how he joined when we're on the boat. So, are we ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Sasuke mumbled. Tazuna turned and led the group to a small boat and waited as everyone got in. Next he pushed it into the river and began to row. The riverbanks were lined with trees and mist-covered parts of the air and water top. Clouds soon began to fill the sky as the little boat took its passengers down the river. Banks were now lined with homes and buildings where people began to close up for the day.

"We better hurry up and get you folks to the Mizukage, it looks like it's going to rain." Tazuna steered the boat towards a small dock. Tazuna tied up the boat as Sakura asked, "We're already in the village?"

"Yeah, once you crossed the boarder you were in the village. Now, in order to get to the Mizukage you'll need to walk towards that mountain." Tazuna said as they got out of the boat. "It may look far but it's really only about five to ten minutes away, depending on if you run or walk. Once there, you'll see a huge mansion, this is where the Mizukage lives, the rest is up to you." Tazuna handed a folded paper to Kakashi. "A map in case you get lost."

"Tazuna I don't think we'll need that. A ninja like me never gets lost!" Naruto held his head with pride. Every one laughed. The group began to walk towards the mountain. As the squad neared the Mizukage's Mansion, they heard thunder and soon a light drizzle began to fall.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace. We want to look a little descent if we're to present ourselves to the Mizukage." Kakashi began to jog as he pulled out raincoats. "Take these so you don't get drenched." Kakashi threw a raincoat to them. Soon after they arrived at the mansion, it began to pour rain. Kakashi lead them to a grand black door and knocked on it. A young female shinobi answered the door, "Can I help you?" She asked politely, moving some blond hair out of her face.

"Yes we're here to deliver a message to the Mizukage." Kakashi pulled the scroll out and showed it to her.

"I see, Right this way." Leading them into the mansion, the shinobi closed the doors and walked down a hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The entry way was split into two corridors and between the two, was a large staircase that led to the second story. The female shinobi had taken them down the left side, past rooms, and was now leading them up a spiraled staircase.

"They must be leading us down the left side because there's more cameras here." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Other wise we would've gone up the front entry stairs."

"Actually, the front entry stairs lead to the living spaces for quests. The left hall, which we just took," the shinobi said making an immediate right after climbing the stairs, "is the correct and only way to get to the Mizukage's office." She walked down the hall for ten feet and then knocked on what appeared to be an ordinary wall.

"Come in." A man's voice called out. The woman slid the wall open and allowed them to enter. As squad 7 walked to the front of the room, the female shinobi stood in the back beside two male shinobi. Kakashi stood in front of the Mizukage with Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura behind him. The Mizukage sat at a large desk with the only window to the room directly behind him.

"Mizukage," Kakashi lowered his head and so did squad 7. "I have a message for you from the Hokage." Kakashi continued as he pulled out the blue scroll and set it in front of the Mizukage.

"A message from the Hokage?" The Mizukage asked looking from his papers to the scroll. "What does she want from us?" Though he meant it in a polite way, Naruto did not take it very lightly.

"Hey! No one talks about the Hokage like that in front of me! You know, one day I'm goanna be Hokage!" Naruto said furiously as he slammed his hand on the Mizukage's desk.

"Naruto!" Kakashi hissed.

The Mizukage took off his hat to reveal a young man's face and looked into Naruto's eyes. "What is your name, boy?" He asked setting the scroll back on his desk.

"M-m-m-my name is Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto stuttered from shock at the young man's calm reaction to his furry.

"Awe…well Uzamaki Naruto, you do seem to have what it takes to become Hokage. Here," the Mizukage said standing up "many apologies for what I said. Will you sit in my seat, as an acknowledgement of my apology?" The Mizukage ushered Naruto to sit in his chair. Hesitating at first, Naruto walked over and sat in the Mizukage's chair. "Just by looking at you I can tell why you want to become the Hokage, to earn peoples' respect. You know I was the same way as you, all alone with no one to care for me." He walked over to the window and looked out. Then sighing he turned and said "Now let's not dwell on the past my friend, we both found friends in the end. Now let me get down to business." the Mizukage walked over to his desk and began to read the scroll.

"Excuse me, Mizukage," Sakura spoke up.

"Yes, what would you like to say?"

"Well, how were you able to, how did you know about those things, Naruto's past?" Sakura was a little scared of how the Mizukage knew about Naruto.

"It's a trait I have." The young man said smiling. "I can at people's pasts. Before Naruto defended the Hokage, before any of you even entered the room I'd made the hand signs. Then all I had to do was look into your eyes and I could find out anything I wanted. That is why I kept my head down the whole time. I would've used the jutsu on your sensei but Naruto was the first to speak up. So then I though 'How can this punk walk into **my **office and then say such a thing to **the **Mizukage?' Then after remembering myself, I searched through Naruto's soul. To tell you the truth, I am very much like him." The Mizukage picked up his hat and placed it on Naruto's head. "Example on how we are similar: we both enjoy this jutsu." The Mizukage stood to the side of the desk and made several hand signs. "Transformation Jutsu!"

What now stood in the corner of the room was a beautiful naked woman barely covered by mist. Her hands were seductively pulling her black hair back to show off more of her skin. The two male shinobi in the back of the room began to wipe blood from their noses as they stared at the woman. Sasuke and Sai both blushed as the female shinobi and Sakura both turned their heads in disgust. Kakashi paid little attention to the Mizukage while Naruto looked at him with amazement.

"I never thought that any one would have the idea to try that technique!" Naruto exclaimed as the Mizukage turned to his natural form.

"I only know of some people who have tried to perform this technique besides myself." The Mizukage laughed a little, turned to the window and back forward again. Smiling he asked, "Young woman, what is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Well, you have a very charming personality. Don't be so hard on Naruto though, he does come in handy. And your looks, they are almost identical to one of my team mates a while back." The Mizukage didn't speak with laughter any more as Sakura blushed at his comments. Then he looked on at the others. "Sharingan Kakashi, I am honored to have you in our village. You're a very lucky man to have such a fine team." Then looking at Sasuke, his warm expression changed into sad and lonely one. "It's not easy growing up with out parents and to train so hard to kill at an early age. Seeing your personalities remind me of my childhood team…how very long ago it seems…that we were alive together." Turning to the window, the Mizukage watched the rainfall from the sky.

"Mizukage, what happened to your teammates?" Sakura asked, feeling sorrow build in the room.

"My teammates were a strong, desperate boy named Mitsuru and a beautiful, skilled girl named Saki. My parents were never around to spend much time with me so they sent me to the academy at a young age to follow in their shinobi life style. Then the Village Hidden in the Mist went to war and parents willingly went too and died. At age six I was left without loving parents or discipline. So, to entertain myself, I would play pranks on kids; especially Mitsuru since he was so serious. Since Mitsuru and I hated each other, my pranks on him would be harsher than others and as a result, our teamwork was very poor.

Then we were given a very high-ranking mission, one that was futile to the Mist Village. On the way there, Saki told me why Mitsuru was so serious and cold, it was because of the Gennin exams.

The previous Mizukage believed that in order for our village to have strong shinobi, we must be emotionless. So he designed the Gennin exams so that we would have to go against death and surpass. In order to become Gennin, children had to kill their own teammates, making them emotionless tools. Saki and I were fine after them, since we had already experienced death. My parents and her father had both died in the same war. Mitsuru though, had grown up with out this experience and had every thing happy go lucky for him. He had a twin sister that was on his team and during the exam she died saving him from their other teammate. In the end, Mitsuru killed his teammate and passed. After his sister saving him, Mitsuru always thought that he wasn't strong enough and would train none stop to become stronger. He grew into an incredibly valuable, emotionless tool."

"That's pretty harsh to put children through." Kakashi murmured quietly.

"Do they still make kids do that?" Sasuke asked looking shocked.

"Of course not, it ruins the child's mind, they become like Mitsuru. On that mission though…I couldn't even tell what or how it happened. Saki loved Mitsuru so much and even though he appeared to have no emotions, he returned her affection in private. During our mission we were attacked…I couldn't even make out whose blood was whose, it was that bloody." The Mizukage paused. It seemed that he was telling the story of his childhood for the first time. Letting perfect strangers know of his sadness and feelings, something he had kept to himself for a long time. Then after trying to hold back all of his sorrow he let a tear fall from his eye, and then another. "Then…in the end, we realized that Saki had been killed along with our sensei. Some weeks after the mission, Mitsuru got promoted and took on an S ranked mission by himself and was killed. I believe that it was only an excuse, an easy way to die so that he would finally be free from all the sorrow and pain…but he only gave me more." Sighs to himself. "It rained on the days Saki and Mitsuru died. That must explain why…they say that it rains when some one close dies…and yet, I find the rain so peaceful and comforting. It does not bring me grief…it's almost like Mitsuru and Saki are crying tears of joy at my accomplishments." There was a long silence after that.

"Excuse me, Mizukage, but aren't we to bring some one back with us to the Leaf?" Sai broke the silence.

"Almost forgot, thank you. Let's see…" The Mizukage wipe the tear and began to rummage through papers on his desk. Naruto got out of the chair, allowing the Mizukage to sit down. After finding a large stack of folders in his drawer, the Mizukage dropped them on his desk. Then he began to browse through them as a knock was heard. "Come in." the door opened and in walked a Tracking Nin. "Oei you, I have a new mission for you." The Mizukage said holding a folder. "You're perfect for the job. Go find Amaya Hikari and bring her back at once." The Tracking Nin took the folder from him, bowed, and left at once. "I am told that I need to send a ninja needing a break, she'll be perfect for this job!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're dealing with a girl?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not a girl, but a woman. Her name is Amaya Hikari and she'll be representing our village like the Hokage requested."

"Amaya Hikari, has she ever been on any missions allying Leaf?" Kakashi asked as the Mizukage began organizing folders.

"Why yes, she helped years ago on some very important missions dealing with your ANBU. Does she remind you of any thing?" The Mizukage looked up.

"Well, that's what I was thinking when you said her name and just wanted to verify it. Nothing more than that." Kakashi responded. Twenty minutes passed until there was a knock on the door and a woman with blood splashed over her body entered with the Tacking Nin. Her outfit was similar to the ANBU but she wore no mask, gloves, or tattoo. Long black bangs hung on either side of her face while the rest of her hair was up (in the thing that Haku wears in his hair). Her headband was across her forehead and she carried two swords on her back. Giving a puzzled look to Kakashi and his squad, she asked, "You called?"

The Mizukage smiled, "I have a new mission for you, something less bloody than your previous one. By the way, you can go home now." The Mizukage let the thankful Tracking Nin leave.

"I take it, that my new mission involves these Leaf ninjas."

"Correct. Amaya Hikari, your mission is to be escorted by these Leaf shinobi to the Village Hidden in the Leafs, and stay as the Hidden Mist's representative."

"That's all? I don't get to kill any one?" Hikari looked shocked as she took out her hair and let it fall to her mid back.

"Hikari, give those swords and body a rest. This mission is like a little vacation. Now go home, clean yourself, change and be here tomorrow at…" The Mizukage looked at Kakashi for help.

"We should probably leave around nine am." Kakashi said.

"Well, there you have it. Your mission starts tomorrow at nine am in front of my mansion." The Mizukage started gently pushing Hikari out the door. "Make sure to pack some nice dinner clothing too. Good bye now." He shut the door and sighed before saying to one of his male bodyguards, "Follow her home and when she takes a bath," then walking over to his desk, the Mizukage pulled out cameras and handed one to him, "try to get a full body shot, but mainly focus on her chest. Her legs are nice too, get some pictures of those too. Oh and her face."

"Mizukage! What are you doing?! Sending some of your most skilled ninja to peek at a woman! What kind of message do you think you're sending to people about this village?!" The female shinobi smacked him on the head.

"Owe, alright, alright! I wont send them on a village mission. Sheesh, don't you have to be some where tonight?" The Mizukage irritably said rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh!" She teleported at once.

"Ugh, stupid woman. Too bad she's valuable or else I would have fired her. Any way, so that this doesn't count as a village mission, I'll pay you with my own money. Now I'm expecting for the pictures to be clear." The Mizukage pulled out a wad of cash from his robes.

"Oei, Mizukage if you need a professional then I-"

"Naruto! That is so rude to be spying on a woman bath!" Sakura yelled. "But it would be a different if Sasuke or I spied on each other." Inner Sakura thought.

"No wait, who is this professional? Naruto, tell me more about this person." The Mizukage turned around looking very interested.

"Well, I was trained by the author of the Icha Icha series, so I have experience in hiding and spying." Naruto said with a huge grin. Naruto was now thankful that he was the Pervy Sage's student.

"You mean, you were taught by Jiraiya? He's not only one of the Three Sannin but also the most incredible and intriguing writer of all times. He's my role model; I'm a big fan. Naruto-kun you must be good at this, seeing **who taught you**. Would you mind letting Naruto lead a small squad for a very simple yet well paid mission, Kakashi?" The Mizukage looked over at Kakashi, awaiting his answer.

"Well, I too am a huge fan of all of Jiraiya's works. And I know that Jiraiya has taught him much, so I suppose it's up to Naruto whether or not he leads a squad. So Naruto, what do you say?" Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Well, not only is this an awesome mission, but it will also train me for leading people for when I become Hokage!" Naruto hit the air with his fist.

"Good, these will be your teammates that you'll lead." The Mizukage pointed to the man who he'd given the camera to. "This is Mizuiro. He's really good at taking pictures at different angles, so make sure he gets the good angles."

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Uzamaki Naruto. I'm very flexible which makes it easier for me to fit into any space." The man said, readjusting his long ponytail.

"This over here is Kyo. He's memorized the way to Hikari's home, so if she loses you, you'll still be able to get there."

"Hey, nice to meet you. I know the way to Hikari's home by heart, so don't worry about tracking problems. I've also been to her home on a variety of missions. Heh heh heh." Kyo smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"They're all perves." Sakura murmured.

"You'll get the money," The Mizukage held up his money, ignoring Sakura's comment "once we develop the pictures here at my mansion. Now get going, and what ever you do, **don't get caught! **She'll seriously kill you."

"No worries, Mizukage. We've done this dozens of times." Mizuiro said opening the door.

"Uzamaki Naruto, what is your first command?" Kyo asked anxiously.

"Um…let's just find the girl and then we'll follow her home." Naruto walked over to them.

"We'll have to jog then. Come on!" Mizuiro said as he began to jog. The small, three-man squad ran out of the Mizukage's mansion and into the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

"She took the left path home." Kyo pointed left of the gate where faint boot tracks where left. "Hikari must be going to a store or something."

"Good, that gives us more time to catch up." Mizuiro said shaking his wet bangs out of his face.

"Alright then, Kyo you lead the way. Mizuiro and I will follow close behind you." Naruto said jogging along side of Mizuiro with Kyo in the front. The small squad jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Then Mizuiro jumped in front of the squad and held out his arms, motioning for them to stop.

"Amaya Hikari is right over there. The one covered in blood and walking out with a brown paper bag." Mizuiro pointed across the road at a crowd. In the center was Hikari, who appeared to be having difficulty getting out.

"Okay this is the plan. We stay as far behind her as possible. This means," Naruto jumped down from the roof into the crowd, "we'll have to walk." Mizuiro and Kyo jumped down and followed through the crowd.

"Naruto, I think Hikari might catch onto us if we walk as three. It may not be such a bad idea if we split up." Mizuiro said.

"I'll walk ahead." Kyo said as Naruto and Mizuiro stopped at a food stand. Mizuiro treated Naruto and himself to Popsicles while Kyo walked slowly after Hikari. He continued to walk on while Naruto and Mizuiro walked and ate, but then Kyo stopped by a small merchant's cart where Naruto and Mizuiro caught up.

"Her house is up that path." Kyo said flipping through a magazine. "There are some shrubs that he can go through to get there."

"Stop looking through the damn porn magazine, Kyo. We're on a mission that's involving Hikari. Can't you just wait for ten more minutes to get happy?" Mizuiro said snatching the magazine away from Kyo's hands. "Besides, Hikari's better than all these girls put together." Mizuiro quickly glances at the magazine and puts it back on the cart.

"So she's in her house than?" Naruto asked as he looked over the cover girls.

"Let's see, she went up the path about five minutes ago so she's been in the house for about three minutes. We should go to her house and find some hiding spots quickly." Kyo began to walk up the path as Naruto and Mizuiro quickly threw away their  
Popsicle sticks and followed.

"Hikari baths in the left back room. I know a hidden path through these trees." Mizuiro led them through a thick patch of over grown trees and shrubs.

"Hey Kyo, where'd Mizuiro go? I can't him any where." Naruto whispered as Kyo stopped in front of him.

"I don't quite know for sure." Kyo responded as he pulled out a headset. Tapping on the microphone he put it on his head and spoke into it. "Mizuiro, where the hell are you?" Kyo began to move some branches out of the way.

"You idiot! Were you not paying any attention when I left? Baka, I'm over here in the thorn bushes by the back entrance." Mizuiro replied. Kyo pulled some branches out of his way to see a tall tree beside a huge curtain.

"Why's the curtain there?" Naruto whispered as he began to move branches out of his way.

"The curtain is supposed to act like a wall but it can be moved to let in the scenery. Hikari likes hot springs, so when designing the bath, she made it look like a hot spring. You'll want to position your self and the camera soon. She'll be coming out to the bath soon." Kyo spoke softly as he shifted he body into a kneeling position. Naruto lay on the ground and looked through his camera. He moved some fallen leaves around the lens so that it blended in with the shrubs. Then a woman's silhouette shone on the curtain.

"_That must be Hikari." _Naruto thought as the woman pulled the curtain back. Sure enough, Hikari was standing in a towel tying the curtain back. Naruto pressed down and snapped a picture. Surprisingly, the camera made no sound when the picture was taken. Then Hikari began to run the water as she selected mineral salts and threw them into the bath. Naruto pressed the button down faster as she took off her towel and walked into the bath with a soft sigh.

Naruto began to feel his body tense up. He looked over in Kyo's direction and saw him adjusting his pants for a more comfortable position. Naruto figured the feeling was mutual since he and Kyo were showing its effects. Then Hikari got out of the bath and began looking through her variety of shampoos. She paused and bent down to pick up her towel. Naruto looked at Kyo who went pale as Hikari wrapped the towel around her and stood with her back to them.

"You peepers! Get away from my bath!" Hikari yelled as she threw two kunai at the bushes were Naruto and Kyo hid. "I'm giving you five seconds to get up and leave." Kyo sat still as he snapped another picture.

"Five…four…" Hikari counted like she said.

"Naruto, what do we do? We're goanna die if she finds us here!" Kyo shoved the small camera into his pocket.

"We have to transform into some one else and change our voices!" Naruto whispered franticly.

"One!" Hikari swung a sword in her hands and cut the shrubs in half. There sat two teenage boys. "You have got to be kidding me." Hikari clenched her teeth as she faced the two. "I'm goanna rip off your parts so that you're never goanna feel a boner again." Kyo and Naruto both gulped. "Well then," Hikari continued, "I'll just rip you apart now!" Hikari swung her sword at them, but didn't make contact with their bodies since they ducked.

"Run for your freakin life!" A teenage version of Kyo screamed as he and an older Naruto jumped up ran.

"Get back here you little." Hikari yelled as she chased them through the trees and shrubs. Kyo and Naruto picked up the speed and so did Hikari, thrashing out on the trees and barely missing the two.

"She's catching up on us!" Naruto said as he barely dodged her sword.

"We're almost to the end of the path! She wont go into town with just a towel on!" Kyo yelled to Naruto as he blocked some thrown shuriken. Kyo and Naruto jumped out of the trees and began to run down the path as Hikari threw more weapons at them. Sure enough, Kyo was right and Hikari didn't pursue the chase once they where on the path, she turned and headed back to her bath. As soon as Kyo and Naruto ran into the shopping center, they stopped and transformed back into their true forms.

"That…was…too close." Kyo said breathlessly.

"Yeah…the Mizukage…wasn't kidding when he said…she'd kill us." Naruto laughed a little as did Kyo. "I got some…pretty good pictures though." Naruto said as he took in a deep breathe.

"Yeah, but now…Mizuiro is the only one…taking pictures. She didn't even begin getting into her bathing ritual…at least that's what we call it. First she washes her hair and then conditions it. Then when she's washing her body she'll stand up and move her hands all across her body. It can make any man a happy one." Kyo smiled and looked dreamily off in the distance.

"Mizuiro's not the only one taking pictures." Naruto said as he spotted a Ramen bar and headed over toward it. "I preformed a jutsu at the vary beginning that allows me to see through the eyes of a small frog. Then once I had summoned the frog, I put the camera in its mouth so when I want to take a picture, the frog moves his mouth and snaps a picture." Naruto said as he took up a seat.

"You're a genius; let me buy you some Ramen."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo and Naruto talked over bowls of Ramen. Naruto would occasionally let out a chuckle and then tell Kyo what Hikari looked like.

"I have a question." Naruto said as he slurped up the last of his Ramen.

"Go ahead an shoot. Hey Ichigo, more Ramen over here." Kyo called to a girl.

"Why does Mizuiro always say Hikari's name when talking about her? He's so formal about her, never calling Hikari by she or her." Naruto watched as Ichigo poured him and Kyo more Ramen.

"You can't tell any one what I'm about to tell you." Kyo looked at Naruto as he nodded and stared intensely at the young man. "There's a rumor that's gone around us shinobi about Hikari and Mizuiro. It was said that they had a history when they were young teenagers. After being tired of all the work a relationship caused, Hikari split with

Mizuiro but felt bad for him, so she aloud him to watch her bath. But that's not the true story, and only one person knows the true story of what happened between them." Kyo took another bite of Ramen.

"Who knows what happened? Tell me, tell me!" The blond haired boy jumped up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Me of course, I'm his best friend. So the true story is that when they were younger, Mizuiro liked Hikari but she never wanted anything to do with a relationship, so she ignored him. As they got older, more men started to fall for Hikari's beauty and her charm, but most got beaten to a pulp because of it. Except, for Mizuiro, he was the only one that had a soft spot in Hikari's heart." Kyo sparkled his eyes and held his hands over his heart to make a dramatic point. "So occasionally, Hikari would go out on a date with him and that lucky bastard would occasionally get a kiss or a little more from her. But then Hikari was assigned a very high-ranking mission that involved the Leaf. She stayed away on that mission for five months and it killed Mizuiro to be away from her even though she didn't completely love him, as he did. Then when she came back to the Mist, her and Mizuiro's dates stopped and she rarely even walks alone with him now. I believe she still has a small soft spot for him but no one knows because they're never together like that any more. There are rumors though, that say Hikari lost her heart to a Leaf ninja but then again, these are just rumors." Kyo finished his story just as Mizuiro lifted up a curtain. The ninja saw him and quickly turned back around to finish his Ramen. Naruto turned around and finished his Ramen as well.

"What, what's with the silent treatment?" Mizuiro walked in and took a seat beside Kyo.

"We're not giving you the silent treatment. Kyo was just finished telling

me-" Naruto stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his shin and looked at Kyo who gave him a look. "About what Hikari's bathing ritual is like. Hey have you seen my frog?" Just then, a small frog jumped onto Naruto's lap and coughed up a camera. "Thanks little guy." Naruto said as the frog disappeared.

"So that was your frog I saw jumping around Hikari's house." Mizuiro said.

"Did you get any good pictures? This is on me, Naruto. " Kyo asked as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the Ramen.

"Yeah, some of them I think the Mizukage will really like."

"Alright, let's head out to the Mizukage's mansion!" Naruto led his squad out of the Ramen bar and into the street. The rain had stopped but it was now starting to get dark. The small squad ran to the Mizukage's mansion, and Mizuiro led them to the photo room.

"This is where the Mizukage's develops all of his photos and prints them out. Mizukage, are you in there?" Mizuiro asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, hold on. Let me get the lights on." Soon the door opened to a large room with photos of any thing you could imagine on them. There were beautiful pictures of scenery and homes. The Mizukage stood in front of them as they enter his sanctuary. "How'd you do?"

"We were fine at the beginning but then she caught Kyo and me." Naruto rubbed his head from embarrassment.

"She caught you guys?" The Mizukage asked nervously.

"She didn't know it was us though." Naruto replayed the whole story over for the Mizukage as he listened in silence. After Naruto finished, the Mizukage asked, "May I have the cameras?" Naruto, Mizuiro and Kyo handed him the cameras, he unassembled them and put the film into a huge square machine.

"Kyo, Mizuiro your missions for today are now officially over. I'm glad you did this one for me and will give you your money tomorrow. As for you Naruto, will you please follow me to your room." Mizuiro and Kyo teleported while Naruto followed the Mizukage up the Grand Entry staircase. After climbing stairs, the Mizukage made a right down the hall. He stopped half way and knocked on a door. The door soon opened and there stood Sasuke in a full black formal kimono. Naruto started to laugh and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"The same thing you're goanna be wearing." Sasuke replied with a little smirk as Naruto stopped laughing. "Wha-what?"

"That's right, I expect you to look formal for my dinner. When you hear a bell signaling for dinner, walk down the main stairs and go to your right. There will be a maid waiting to show you into the dinning room." The Mizukage smiled and teleported.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke as he walked into the room. It was a very large room with two king sized beds and a dresser. The bathroom was also big and had a king sized Jacuzzi tub and shower. Naruto went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After he finished, Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to his bed where a kimono was left for him. Naruto lifted up the dark blue kimono and took it to the bathroom. The kimono fit him very nicely but he was having trouble tying the sash.

"How the hell are you supposed to tie this thing?" Naruto asked as he walked out from the bathroom.

"You're such and idiot. Just tie the sash in a simple knot. It's not hard to do." Sasuke replied as he reclined on his bed and continued to read a book.

"Oh shut up! I've never worn anything formal before!" Naruto tied a small knot in his sash and then leapt onto his bed and began to jump.

"You are so childish." Sasuke mumbled as he turned a page.

"Like you didn't jump on the bed already. I know you did, you can tell because the covers are wrinkled and the pillows are fluffy." Naruto did a final jump and landed on the bed. Sasuke turned his head away from the truth. Then a bell rang and both boys walked into the hall.

On the way, they met up with Kakashi, Sai and Sakura who were also in formal kimono. Sakura had to carry so much weight from the kimono, that she had trouble walking and needed to use Sasuke's arm for support. All of squad 7 walked proudly to the dinning room and were greeted by a pretty maid who showed them into the Great Dinning Room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, what a dinner that was last night!" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms. Then he flopped back onto his bed and puller up his covers. After a few minutes he began to hear a faint sucking noise. "What the hell?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and looked over a Sasuke. There lie the young Uchiha sucking on his thumb. Naruto sat up in amazement as the cool elite ninja began to stir and wake up.

"What…what's with the look?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"You suck your thumb?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up and don't tell a single soul or else I'll kill you." Naruto smiled evilly as Sasuke's eyes glinted red. "You wouldn't dare."

"And if I did?" Upon hearing this, Sasuke lept at Naruto and began to choke him. The two soon began to roll over Naruto's bed while throwing punches.

"WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" a young maid with short black hair bounced into the room while throwing confetti. She wore a traditional black and white maid uniform with a big smile on her face. Naruto and Sasuke ignored her and continued to choke each other. When she saw that they were **obviously **not paying any attention to her, she ran and got the Mizukage.

When the Mizukage saw them, he directed the maid to get Naruto while he stopped Sasuke. He had a little trouble with Sasuke but was finally able to keep his arms behind his head. The maid however, had a little more difficulty with Naruto, so she screamed for her friends to come and help her out. Two more maids rushed into the room and latched themselves onto Naruto's legs while the first jumped onto his back.

"What's going on in here?" Kakashi asked from the door way.

"They're just…being…boys." The Mizukage struggled a little more with Sasuke.

"Naruto! Knock it off! You're making a fool out of yourself!" Sakura yelled beside Kakashi and Sai who had just shown up. Then a fourth maid pushed between them and grabbed onto Naruto's waist. As Naruto struggled harder, the maids little grips tightened.

"Hey dickless, what'd you do to Sasuke that set him off like this?" Sai said calmly. This comment sent Naruto into a fury and he bean to shake the maids off in order to get to Sai. This was a hard task for him to complete since they were hanging on for their dear little lives.

"Naruto, chill out. This is ridiculous." Kakashi said as he walked over and twisted Naruto's wrist backwards. After seeing Kakashi do this, the Mizukage did the same to Sasuke and both boys dropped to their knees in pain. The two boys began to calm down and soon they were let go of.

"Well than, since that's finally settled," The Mizukage said straightening up his robes. "we can have a nice breakfast and get you on your way." Then he and his maids gracefully left the room with Kakashi and Sai following behind. Sakura glared once more at Naruto and then followed and Sai, who was now having a little talk with Kakashi about calling team mates names.

"You know, I wasn't goanna tell anyone." Naruto said softly.

"I know, I was **just** making **sure **that it didn't **slip out**." there was a long silence that followed before Naruto said, "So, does that mean we're enemies again?"

"Nay, you're not worth my time." Sasuke smiled and Naruto grinned back at him. The two changed and once they had collected all of their belongings, went downstairs into the dinning room for breakfast. Once they had finished breakfast, Kyo and Mizurio met them at the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We decided to say good bye." Kyo replied putting on his ladies charm.

""Plus, if we didn't show up, Hikari might think it suspicious that we wheren't here seeing what happened yesterday." Mizurio added reflecting on his mission. The Mizukage led the group out to the front gate and said, "It was a blast having you here and your company was much appreciated."

"It was nice, for the **most** part." Sakura turned and looked back at Naruto who innocently smiled and pointed at Sasuke. When they got to the gate, there stood before them a very unpleasant looking Hikari.

"You're late." She grumbled as she wiped dust from her black kimono.

"I'm afraid we got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said politely as she swung her back pack onto her back. Catching the cranky and annoyance in her voice from lack of sleeping in, Kyo said, "Mustn't keep you any longer than." and disappeared.

"Guess I should be going too then. Have a good time Hikari and stay same." Mizurio waved and disappeared as well.

"See you later then."

"Not so fast, Mizukage. I want to talk to you about putting up security around my house. I caught some more Peeping Toms yesterday."

"Look at the time. You've already lost so much of it, you all better be off now. Have fun, stay safe, and take care of Hikari."

"Hey, wait!" Hikari was stopped as the Mizukage began to push them out of the gate.

"Don't forget to write!" The Mizukage laughed as he waved to the group.

"We wont, see you soon." Naruto called back as he walked into his mansion.

"The journey today will probably take all day since Mr. Tazuna was busy today and couldn't lend us a boat." Kakashi said after about a mile of traveling.

"We could make it to the Village Hidden in the Leaves in about half a day if we jog and take a back route." Hikari spoke up.

"What do you say about that, squad?"

"Sure, I've been waiting to go shopping with Ino. Then maybe I'll have some free time to go out with some one." Sakura said as she glanced over at Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke had left, Ino lost interest in him and the two had become better friends.

"Since when did they become friends?" Whispered Sasuke.

"Since you left and Ino began hitting on other guys." Replied Naruto. Then they began to quicken their pace to a jog and no words were spoken through out the whole journey. Plus Hikari was right, because by 1:30 pm, they were walking up to the Leave's gate.

"It was nice visiting the Mist, but boy am I glad to be home." Naruto said as he walked through the gate.

"I'm off to go sketch, see you later." Sai smiled and teleported as Sasuke just walked away with Sakura trailing behind him.

"Well, I guess we better go tell Tsunade you're here." Kakashi said to Hikari as he pulled out his precious Icha Icha.

"Yeah, I guess we should figure out why I'm here." Hikari said as she shook her black hair.

* * *

**Please review and also check out my friend on youtube. Their name is longlostninja and they've made **

**two ****awesome videos. Thanks for reading and once again, I don't own Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leafs." Tsunade announced to the large group of shinobi. "I hate being so formal, so I'm going to just cut to the chase; the reason why I invited you here is because I think our Villages need to be brought together. So instead of having a huge formal evening dinner and meetings, I decided to throw a party!" Tsunade smiled as some of the shinobi cheered. "Now unfortunately there are some rules, but they'll add even more excitement and thrill to our party." Tsunade nodded to Shizune who pulled out a small scroll.

"Rule number 1: All guests/representatives must bring a date." There were a few grumbles in the crowd followed by cheers from a group of young men.

"What if we don't follow some of these _rules_?" Asked Temari who came on Gaara's behalf since he was sick with a horrible case of the flu.

"You're mission will be considered a failure and you wont be paid. Nor will we allow you to attend the party." Shizune smiled sweetly and continued. "Rule number 2: All shinobi who are attending must be over the age of seventeen. Rule number 3: All females must wear a dress or skirt and shirt while males must wear either a nice pair of slacks, collared shirt, and tie or suit. Are there any questions?"

"Yes." A young man raised his hand high into the air. "When are we allowed to ask people to the party?"

"Starting tomorrow when the mission is passed out to all eligible shinobi." Tsunade answered.

"Are we allowed to refuse dates?" Asked Hikari.

"Of course, it's just like an academy dance only this time we're serving alcohol." Tsunade laughed a little. "That's all for now, the dance party's in three weeks. I'll keep you posted on more information as the date draws nearer. Till then have fun, and all guests are allowed to stay at any hotel for free. Just tell 'em to call the Hokage and I'll take care of the fee." Tsunade waved and proceeded out followed by Shizune.

"Well, well, well, look what the dog killed and brought home." A voice called from behind Kakashi and Hikari. Both turned around and saw Kurenai standing beside Asuma.

"Clever, how've you been?" Hikari asked as Kurenai gave her a hug.

"Not so bad, Asuma's been keeping me busy during my free time, and I've also got a my own squad." Kurenai said as Asuma grabbed her butt and made her jump a little.

"I can tell…so what's it like to have one of the Three Great Shinobi as your Hokage?"

"It's really nice. Tsunade's very kind to us and has taken very good care of the village. We've also got another one of the Three Great Shinobi living here too, Jiraiya. And if the rumors and my calculations are correct, the two have become very active lately. That's not very unusual though, seeing that more and more of our shinobi here have been starting relationships with others. So what about you, has any guy swept you off your feet yet?"

"No, all the shinobi at the Mist aren't my type. They spend too much time caring about missions and are usually not very caring. The few that are nice, are just not my type, they're not dangerous enough." Hikari smiled and Kurenai began to laugh.

"Dangerous eh?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I want a man that can keep me on my toes and can keep me safe, even though I can keep myself perfectly safe." Asuma looked up at Kakashi and both stared blankly at the other.

"I guess this means that you two have some catching up to do. Well then, Kakashi and I are going for some drinks. See ya." Asuma kissed Kurenai while Kakashi turned to Hikari and said, "Later." Both men walked away as the two women gazed after them.

"Is that dangerous enough for you Hikari? Rumor has it that he hasn't slept with any one since that ANBU mission a few years back."

"Oh shut up, that was a long time ago. Besides, we both agreed that it was better for us to just remain as friends."

"Good, then you won't mind if I ask him to the dance party?" A sly and calm voice from behind asked. Hikari and Kurenai turned to see Anko and Genma standing behind them. "I'll see you later, I've got some catching up to do." Anko kissed Genma on the cheek and he teleported.

"Hey Anko." Kurenai said nervously as she glanced at the two shinobi.

"Anko."

"Hikari. Finally decided to come back. I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation about the party." Hikari stared calmly at the women saying, "So you did, would you like to add something to it?"

"Actually yes, yes I would. It humors me how you pretend not to like Hatake Kakashi, even though in reality you are in love with him and are jealous."

"Jealous, of what? There's nothing about you that would interest me. You're just a plain girl that knows Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, so you haven't heard then." Anko snickered as Hikari slowly became irritated by her conversation with Anko. "This is so **hard **for me to break the news to you but Kurenai's incorrect about some of her information she's told you; you're not the only one who's shared a bed with Kakashi. See, after you left Kakashi was a little lonely and still needy, so I was perfectly willing to fulfill those desires. Lately though we haven't been able to be with each other because he's been going on more missions lately." Anko began to examine her nails. Hikari stared emotionlessly at the female but on the inside, there was a demon that was ready to lash out its enormous power. "So I was wondering if you were actually going to try."

"What are you talking about Anko?" Kurenai asked puzzled.

"I'm so curious if Hikari's actually goanna try a win over Kakashi's heart and beautiful body." Hikari narrowed her eyes and asked, "What's going through your head?"

"Well, I've got a little deal for you. Whoever is successful in asking Kakashi to the party and sleeps with him, will become the winner. Therefore the winner gets to stay with Kakashi as long as he pleases and can do with him what ever she wishes. The loser on the other hand, cannot interfere with them and might as well just get those ridiculous thoughts of him out of their heads. What do you say, is it a deal?" Anko smiled and watched Hikari think over the possible out comes.

"Hikari I-"

"Deal." Hikari interrupted Kurenai and held out her hand to Anko. "Any rules I should know about before we shake on it?"

"You can decide on the rules."

"No Genjutsu, you can't kill your opponent, and there will be no drugging or use of alcohol to get him to sleep with you."

"Pretty tough rules, but I'll agree with them." Anko shook hands with Hikari. "Bet starts tomorrow as soon as the mission scroll is posted. Bye Kurenai." Anko waved off and left the two standing there in silence.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my internet was down and I couldn't find a working computer (why does this always happen to me). Please do me a favor and review. Thanks. - 


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you made that bet with Anko. Isn't this a little dramatic for a guy's attention?" Kurenai asked as she and Hikari left the room where Tsunade had explained the purpose of the representatives' mission.

"I'm hungry, let's get some dumplings and sake." Hikari tried to lead the conversation in a different direction. It was very childish to fight over a man but they were competing for **Hatake Kakashi**, as so it was worth it. Besides, this little competition would just make things a little more interesting. Kurenai broke her thoughts and said, "You're avoiding the conversation."

"Okay, I was just really pissed off and you know how bad our personalities clash. So I just agreed to make her jealous." Kurenai looked at Hikari in disbelief as they walked toward a dumpling store. "You only want to make Anko jealous? Right, and I'm supposed to believe that? C'mon Hikari, we both know you want him."

"Fine, **it's** true that I want him but it's **also true** that I want to make Anko jealous." Hikari said as she opened the door for Kurenai. They walked into the small shop and Kurenai said, "Table for two." And a young man led them to a table with two menus on the top. "What are you planning to do now?" Kurenai asked as she picked up a menu.

"I have no idea." Hikari said exhaustedly. "I've traveled all day just to find out I'm going to battle Anko for Kakashi **and **she's slept with him." Hikari rested her head on the table.

"It's okay." Kurenai encouragingly patted her head. "So what if Anko's slept with him. She's slept with a ton of men, it's just who Anko is. I think you should stop worrying about it and just hang out with Kakashi. You know, like have some casual fun dates and be yourself. We'll have two orders of the beef dumplings and a bottle of sake." Kurenai said to the waiter as he took away the menus.

"All I know is that she could have. But why would she want to mess with Kakashi if she's already with that other guy?" Hikari asked.

"Let me tell you something about Anko, she loves men. She literally can't live without them. Anko's dated almost every man in the village and slept with him. Most of these said relationships have only lasted a couple weeks, except with Genma." Kurenai sipped her sake while Hikari had a few dumplings. "I believe she told me that they've been together for seven months."

"But why would she go after Kakashi?!" Hikari interjected.

"Let me finish and I'll tell you." Kurenai said with annoyance in her voice. "Their relationship isn't like mine and Asuma's, they have an open relationship (A/N a relationship were the participants are free to date others and have relationships with them). Therefore, Anko is free to date and sleep with Kakashi while Genma can go and find some other girl to sleep with if he gets bored." Kurenai ate a few dumplings while Hikari polished off the last three fourths of the bottle.

"Now worries about taking care of Genma then." Hikari said as the alcohol she had already drank began to show its effects. "I'll I have to do now is keep Anko distracted and charm Kakashi. The problem is, I haven't dated in forever and therefore have forgotten how." Hikari said throwing a very generous tip on the table.

"Don't worry about that," Kurenai said as she grabbed Hikari's bag and led her through the dark night to the nearest hotel. "I'm an expert in this area. So don't worry your head about that and follow me to your hotel so you can get a good night sleep. I'll start training you tomorrow."

"Thanks a million Kurenai but why's it so sunny out side?" Hikari asked as she began to walk in crooked lines.

"What are you-oh no, I forgot that you can get easily drunk. Must be because you never party and therefore hardly ever drink." Kurenai said to herself as she laughed at her friend dancing around like a fool.

"Hi can I get a room for my friend here." Kurenai asked the hotel manager. She had finally managed to get Hikari to the hotel and to stop dancing long enough to get her a room. "She's a representative from the Mist and the Hokage said to bill her."

"I see, her room number is 634. Best of luck getting her there." He said eyeing Hikari who had slid down next to a plant. Kurenai thanked the manager, took the room key, and began to help Hikari walk to her room. Once to Hikari's room, Kurenai flopped her on the bed and then grabbed a marker and pad of paper. On the paper she wrote:

Hikari,

Forgot that you could get easily drunk and let you drink way too much. I'll start teaching you how to date tomorrow at 5:00 pm. Take care of yourself and make sure to bring your money and wear something you think Kakashi would think is sexy or what ever you brought.

Kurenai.

Then she stuck the paper to the bathroom mirror and left the room key next to Hikari's beg. After checking that every thing was in place, Kurenai left.

* * *

As you've noticed I just updated the last few chapters to try and make them shorter. I really didn't change anything about them besides editing. I need some help on this story and need to know if you want Hikari or Anko to win Hatake Kakashi's heart. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Owe…my head…" Hikari slowly sat up and began to rub her head in bed. "I should have never drunk that huge bottle of sake." She gradually got out of bed and went into the bathroom where she found Kurenai's note. After reading and going to the bathroom, she pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and took two pills. Then she slid onto the floor and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "It's three o' clock now…I've got two hours to find something sexy to wear." Hikari moaned as she flipped open her suitcase and tried to put an outfit together. After an hour of searching, Hikari found something close to sexy and then took a long relaxing shower. By this time she only had a half hour left, so Hikari put her hair in a clip, applied light make-up and before leaving the room, grabbed her wallet and room key.

"Good, you're on time. Now I can…train you…" Kurenai began to examine Hikari's navy blue halter with dark jeans and black heals. Hikari stopped in the center of the lobby and asked, "What, what's wrong with my outfit?"

"We _were_ going to a club. Don't you have anything sexier than _that_ with you?"

"It's the only sexy thing I brought! You're forgetting that I hardly ever go out, Kurenai." Hikari protested while being drug out of the lobby by her wrist.

"How much money do you have with you?" Kurenai asked as she led Hikari down a street packed with shops on both sides.

"Loads, I hardly ever spend it."

"Perfect, I'm changing the plans for your lesson tonight. Instead of teaching you how to flirt, I'll teach you how to dress. Let's go into this store first." Kurenai pushed Hikari into a nightlife-clothing store.

"My style of clothing is _bad_. I just don't have clothing that reveals as much as you." Hikari said looking at how low Kurenai's pants went on her waist and how she couldn't wear a bra with her shirt. Kurenai glared at Hikari when she laughed and threw a dress at her to try on. "Okay, I didn't mean for it to be mean. I'm just not use to wearing those types of clothing."

"Nor are you very good with alcohol." Kurenai imitated Hikari's dance from the previous night. Both women burst into laughter at Kurenai. "Now I'm being serious." Kurenai looked strait at Hikari how immediately stopped laughing. "If you're going to be dating Hatake Kakashi _and_ competing against Anko, then you'll have to not get drunk as easily. Both like the nightlife and that usually involves a lot of alcohol." Kurenai picked up a red, short kimono style dress and threw it at her friend. Hikari picked up a few tanks and skirts, which Kurenai had to examine to see if they were "appropriate".

After purchasing their few items, Kurenai took Hikari to another store where she bought four pairs of shoes and several pieces of jewelry. The next store they entered was called Naughty Kunoichi, where Hikari felt a little out of place.

"Kurenai, this is a lingerie store. What are we doing here?"

"Some of those outfits you bought can show certain parts of your body that Kakashi _will_ want to see. So we need to get you some nice panties and bras that will spike his interest and get the blood flowing." Kurenai looked over some thongs while Hikari picked out a few silk and lace bras. Kurenai chuckled and handed Hikari various types of bras and underwear for Hikari to wear. Both selected their own changing rooms and began the long process of trying on clothing. Kurenai finished first so she sat outside of Hikari's room on a chair with the lingerie that she was going to purchase.

"Kurenai, find a bigger size in this please." Kurenai looked up as a corset hit her in the face. After retrieving a bigger size, Kurenai decided to play joke with Hikari and changed her voice into Kakashi's saying, "Wow, I knew you were big but this is huge! We can have a lot of fun with this tonight, _if you know what I mean_." Kurenai laughed as she threw the corset back over to Hikari who replied with, "Thank you so much for that beautiful comment, but keep your horny thoughts for Asuma." The continued to laugh and finally Hikari came out of the room with her clothing. Soon a faint giggling came from the end of the hall and Hikari whispered, "Did you hear that? Someone's having a make out session in here."

"Yeah, I heard the giggle over there. C'mon, I wanna check it out." The women silently walked to the end of the changing rooms to the last room. Both of them pressed their ears against the door but unfortunate for them, the couple was too quiet in their act. Kurenai turned to Hikari and mouthed, "Lift me up." before jumping up on a chair. She then climbed onto Hikari's shoulders and Hikari began to sway but regained her balance once Kurenai grabbed the top of the door and peeked her head over. She didn't get to spy for long before Hikari sneezed and sent her over the door. There was a loud thump on the over side and a gasp as Hikari fell. She quickly got up and to her surprise opened the door. Inside Sasuke sat on the bench with Sakura on his lap in lingerie while Kurenai stumbled to get off the floor.

"Uh…it's not what it looks like…please don't tell my mother." Sakura pleaded as she stepped off of Sasuke and covered herself with a robe that someone had tried on and left.

"I wont, it's okay. But why here at a lingerie store?" Kurenai asked looking at Sasuke who could not see anything wrong with this situation besides ruining his ego if word spread. "Why not just go to Sasuke's place?"

"Because that idiot Naruto comes by to visit me every day and if he caught us, word would spread like wild fire." Sasuke replied as he rested his head against the wall.

"If you didn't want anyone to catch you then why'd ya leave the door unlocked?" Hikari asked as Kurenai began to leave. Sasuke stared blankly at her and then looked to Sakura for the answer. She spoke up saying, "I was originally trying on clothes and then Sasuke and I began to kiss during the middle of it." Both young teens blushed as the adults just stared at how different their generations were.

"We better buy our stuff and get going then." Kurenai said they hurried out to pay and leave the store. Once they were outside, the two stayed quiet for a long time as they walked back to Hikari's hotel. It was dark by now and both were hungry when they had finally reached the hotel.

"Hey you want to get a bite to eat at the buffet?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, you run upstairs and put your cloths away while I get a table." Hikari ran to her room and Kurenai got a table. When she returned, Hikari say another bottle of sake on their table. She moaned as Kurenai commanded her to sit. "You're going to have to get used to this now eat a little food first and the affects shouldn't be as bad. Then when I leave and you go back to your room, take some Ibuprofen so that you don't get a head right away."

At a bar in Central Konoha, Kakashi sat at a table with Asuma who was finishing the last of his beer. It had been a pretty quiet night for them, seeing that Kurenai had promised to meet them there with her sexy friends, as she put it. On top of that, there weren't many people at the bar and the music wasn't great either. Asuma interrupted Kakashi's thoughts, "Sorry about tonight. Kurenai usually doesn't ditch, must be cause of that fight/bet over you." Kakashi looked away from an exotic dancer. "Oh really, and why might this concern me?" Asuma ordered two more beers and continued. "They're fighting over who'll have sex with you, which _you've_ told everyone is the best damn thing on earth. Chuckling then they're trying to see who you'll chose to go to that party with." Their beers came and both took a few swigs. Kakashi looked at his friend and smiled.

"That's just to damn funny. Who _are_ these women?"

"Who said anything about women? A few of them are Ebisu, Gai, Ibiki." Asuma had to stop because of how hard he was laughing at Kakashi's expression.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kakashi sarcastically said. "You're so freakin hilarious."

"No, I can't tell you." Asuma tried hard to stop from laughing but the alcohol wasn't allowing it. "Kurenai made me swear. She said that she'd kill me or worse, she'd rip off all my manly parts and make Tsunade give me a sex change." Asuma looked seriously at Kakashi who was having a difficult time not imagining his friend in a dress. "Shut up!" Asuma shouted as Kakashi burst into laughter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's another long one that took me a while to write. Tell me what you think of the chapter and what I need to add to the story. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Anko sat on a couch beside Genma at her favorite club with a margarita in her hand. Genma had his left arm around her whit his right stroking her leg and kissing her neck. Anko wasn't paying him much attention, so he became annoyed and asked, "What's your deal tonight? You've barely said a word, it this because of that bet?" Anko finished off her margarita and ordered another saying, "Yes, I've spent a week going out and drinking with Kakashi and all that that brat has done is gone to lunch and trained with him. It's so boring for me. Her mind is only set for shinobi, there's no competition. sighs I wish I could fix her."

"I over heard that she's taking it slow cause she's not very good with alcohol. Kurenai is helping her with that issue, so she's making her bond emotionally or some crap with Kakashi. Kurenai doesn't want her to get hammered until she knows Kakashi will take care of her." The Music quieted as the DJ called out, "Women tonight's your lucky night! We're brining out our finest men just for you!" Women cheered and whistled as spotlights shown on several male waiters. These waiters jumped onto tables and began to give a strip show. Women fell under their spell and began to run their hands over the men. Anko's eyes widened and smiled mischievously as she looked back at Genma.

"You're a genius, I know just the thing to rile her up!" Anko kissed Genma and pulled him to his feet as she weaved through the crowd. She ignored the strippers, whom she always spent time with, and left.

The next day, Hikari and Kurenai decided to relax by spending time at a bathhouse.

"Nothing's working Kurenai, we haven't had a real **romantic **or **hot** date yet. Damn it, I've only got two weeks to get him sexually interested. I'm screwed."

"You're not screwed if Kakashi's not sexually attracted to you." Kurenai laughed while Hikari sank into the water and sulked. Suddenly, there was a huge splash and both Kunoichis prepared themselves to kill even in their present state. Naruto popped his head out of the water but another figure jumped in. both women took this opportunity to cover themselves in towels as two boys coughed on the hot water. Kurenai waded over to the boys while her friend kept her distance. Hikari glared when she saw Naruto and Sai's faces and said in a dark tone, "You're goanna pay for what happened in the Mist." Kurenai looked puzzled at Hikari and then turned her attention back to the boys.

"Deal with that later, but what are you two doing here on the **women's** side?" Kurenai thought she already knew the answer, but was surprised to hear Sai say, "Anko sent us to deliver letters to you, Hikari, and Kakashi."

"Letters, about what?" Hikari snapped.

"How are we supposed to know? We were paid to deliver, not read." Naruto made his way to the shallow end seeing that his clothes were weighing him down terribly. "Sai and I were going to wait for you to leave so we sat on the fence. Then Sai **accidentally **saw too much of Kurenai and pushed me. Then he followed me in." Kurenai rubbed her head and asked, "Were are the letters?" Sai pointed to Naruto who pulled them out from his jacket pocket. Kurenai handed one to Hikari and read them.

"Meet me, at a club?"

"She used pleasure."

"And Kakashi is going to be there. What is she up to?" Hikari looked over at Sai and asked, "Did Kakashi say anything about this?"

"No, just that he had to find Asuma and Anko." The women thanked the boys and left to dress.

"What's the hurry, we've got two days?" Kurenai became annoyed with Hikari rushing her.

"I want to check out the club before we go there with Anko. Then I have to get prepared, have you ever heard of a club called Blue Ice?" Hikari pulled her hair up and then put on her boots.

"Yeah, that's the most expensive and popular club in Konoha. Anko practically owns the place too, it's her favorite." Both women left talking about preparations. Naruto looked over at Sai and asked, "Hinata and I are going out for Ramen, you want to come?"

"Yes, that would be nice to spend some time with such an active couple. I might even get some good drawings from you two. Does she prefer to be on top or bottom?" Naruto grinned and said, "She's a naughty one, she likes being in charge." Sai smiled as Naruto imagined him and Hinata alone. They headed over to their apartments to change. Anko sat on her bed and hummed to her radio as she thumbed through her wardrobe.

"Watch out Hikari, I'm goanna give you a run for ya money."

* * *

Tell me what you think, did I do a good job or do you not? 


	11. Chapter 11

Kurenai tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Hikari to arrive at the lobby. She wore a strapless red dress that was four inches below her inseam and had small black pearls scattered in random patterns. Black heals showed off her ankles and tied bellow the knee. Soon the sound of heals clacking on marble floor was heard and Hikari shyly came out. Her black halter-top flowed above her black jeans that showed off her beautiful figure. Hikari's hair was pulled up with pieces loosely falling; unlike Kurenai's that's was in soft curls that wisped around her elegant face. Kurenai grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her out of the hotel.

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh, we're not that late. Besides, it's not like Kakashi's ever on time." Kurenai growled back, "Maybe **this **time he will. Asuma just finished telling me the Kakashi's been jabbering about this none stop."

"Thank you, and I promise this won't be a let down." Anko hand several twenties to the manager of Blue Ice. He smiled and shoved them into his pocket, "Don't worry, I trust you. You usually exceed my expectations." He lightly kissed Anko's cheek before she walked onto the dance floor. With one hand on the railing, Anko glided heavenly down the stairs. Men began to whistle, but she ignored this and headed toward the main floor.

Night had fallen when Hikari and Kurenai arrived at the club. Hikari stopped Kurenai, "Maybe we should wait, you know, just until we find them."

"Wimp, come on now, you've been on tons of little dates with Kakashi. This is only a step higher." Kurenai flashed their IDs at the man and pushed Hikari in. As soon as they got to the bar, she ordered two shots saying, "You need to loosen up. Take an Advil so you don't get a huge head ache." Kurenai handed two small pills to Hikari who took them with her shot. Across the dance floor, Anko was greeting Kakashi and Asuma. She gave Kakashi a light kiss, "Glad you could make it, the club's just getting started." Anko pulled them closer to compete with the ever-growing music, and shouted, "Let's get some drinks."

Hikari stood facing the bar with Kurenai giving her last minute tips. Then Kurenai suddenly stopped and Hikari turned slowly to hear, "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise." Anko stood behind her with a smirk. "Kurenai, if I had known that you were bringing miss Amaya, then I would've brought her a date." Hikari shot a smile saying, "Don't worry, with my luck and skills, it shouldn't be hard for me to get a guy. Anko smiled sweetly and spoke to Kakashi, "This is my **favorite **song, dance with me." Kakashi looked at Hikari and seeing that she wasn't protesting, glided Anko to the floor. Hikari glared and ordered another drink.

"Sorry, I thought he knew you'd be here." Asuma grabbed a beer as Kurenai followed Anko's movements.

"I don't care," Hikari put down her drink and watched, "he does look hot in those jeans." Kurenai looked at Kakashi in his loose, collared white shirt and tight around the ass, black jeans. Then eyeing Asuma in his tight, black shirt and loose jeans.

"If only he had a weakness." Kurenai murmured. Asuma smiled, "I'm not his best friend for nothing." Both kunoichis turned and the Shinobi continued, "He hates it to death when another man beats him at his own game. He'll stop at nothing to win a girl." A man with short black hair that hung in his face tapped Hikari's shoulder. She turned and he said, "My date bailed on me, would you mind dancing with me?" Hikari smiled and agreed; this was her chance to get Kakashi jealous. The man appeared to be in his early twenties and was dressed in dark pants with a cream colored shirt. He took Hikari's hand and showed her to the floor. Asuma held his hand out for Kurenai, who willingly danced her way to the floor.

"You dork." She laughed at his "mad" dance skills.

Anko pressed her body harder against Kakashi, as he guided her with his hands. Anko shook her hair to one side, allowing Kakashi to run his masked lips over it; sending chills through her body. She grabbed his hands and began to twist her legs around his muscular body. He didn't enjoy this kind of toying around and his attention was cast on someone else. Ten feet away was Hikari, receiving more than dance lessons from another man. He was running **his** hands over **Kakashi's **girl. He was making **his **Hikari giggle and was touching her in places where only **Kakashi** should place his hands. Hikari looked nervous as the young man sucked on her neck and ran his hands down her jeans.

"Hey, that's enough." Hikari pushed away, but he grabbed her waist tighter.

"You wanna play rough?" He pressed his body harder.

"Get off of me!" She smacked his hands off of her and bumped into someone behind her. Kakashi put his arms around Hikari and growled, "This punk giving you trouble?"

"Chill out, I was just dancing. She's the one who wanted to mess around." Kakashi glared, "Next time I catch you with her, I'll send the ANBU after your ass." The dark haired man quickly turned away and got as far as possible from Kakashi. Kakashi looked down and smiled at Hikari, "That was easy, threatening with the ANBU will always get you results."

"Thanks." There was a silence before Kakashi asked, "Since you're out of a partner and I'm in need of one, would you be willing to dance with me?"

"Why? Does Anko bend the wrong way?" Hikari bit her lip after making the rude remark, "Sorry."

"Nay, it's okay, Anko gets boring. She pulls the same moves on every guy." The DJ switched songs to Brittany's "Give Me More" (I don't own the song). Hikari giggled when Kakashi began to imitate Brittany, and played along. He playfully spun her around and she pulled some twists that Kurenai had done to Asuma. Kakashi smiled upon seeing Hikari so happy, but the DJ interrupted their fun.

"Thanks one and all for coming, and as you know every night there's a special treat. Anko,"

"Thanks cutie! Tonight we're goanna pick some of our guests to come up and dance for a prize. We'll randomly pick five guests to dance against me for a free night of drinks and $100!" Anko stood beside the DJ, who called out names.

"Yukiko."

"Please not me." Hikari murmured.

"Riku, Kazuki."

"Not me."

"Karin, and Hikari! Come on up to the stage and show off those sexy moves!" Hikari looked up to see Anko's hate filled smile and bravely walked to the center stage.

"Don't embarrass yourself Hikari, just admit defeat now." Anko sneered.

"Oh honey, you're not even going to want to be seen around me when I've finished." Hikari shot back.


	12. Chapter 12

The first song began and Kazuki stood center stage. He wasn't the most talented dancer but due to his heavy consumption of alcohol, he was fairly good. There weren't many cheers from the crowd making Hikari nervous.

"Hikari!" She turned around to Kurenai holding a shot glass. "Drink this before you go on, it'll loosen you up." Hikari grabbed the shot and the Genjutsu specialist smiled, disappearing into the crowd. The DJ called Hikari onto the stage. She dumped the liquid down her throat and allowed the music to flow through her body. It was an upbeat song; allowing the music to pull her body while the alcohol proved to make her flexible. The crowd cheered as Anko passed with a sneer. Right off the bat, Anko was fantastic and people loved the flow and movement of her hips and flawless body.

After the rest of the contestants had danced, the DJ eliminated one person by how loud the crowd cheered for them. This continued until Anko and Hikari were left. Feeling the pressure, the Mist shinobi became very nervous; she knew this was a popularity contest and that Anko was far more known than she. Anko sensed this fear and put her arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure at least **one** guy will cheer for you." The purple hair kunoichi gave a little shove, causing the other to stumble on stage. The foreigner listened to the unfamiliar song. Let's face it, Hikari never had time for parties and bars so she didn't know half the songs that had played that night, but this one was even more bizarre to her. It also didn't help that the alcohol was starting to give way and show it's affects, so her world was beginning to spin. Hikari tried her best to keep her balance **and** win the dance competition, but her future looked bleak. Then a whistle shot out from the crowd and Kakashi yelled, "Yeah, shows a little more ass!" A few more guys gave catcalls and encouraged her on so Hikari put even more effort into the dance.

This was nothing compared to Anko's seducing performance and attention. As soon as the mysterious enchantress walked up to the stage, her fans went wild. She moved in exotic and erotic ways that made sure Hikari wouldn't win. Men were drooling over her and women were wishing to be her. As Anko finished off her dance, the DJ cried, "I think we have a winner! Ladies and Gents, Anko!" The club was filled with noise as she walked over to collect her prize. Being glad and overjoyed with it over, the drunken kunoichi jumped off stage, and made her way for the exit. When Hikari had made it out of the club, she collapsed onto the curb and rubbed her head while mumbling directions to get to her hotel. Then she felt a warm had on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kakashi's warm face.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. J-just taking a break before I head to the h-hotel."

"Where is it?" The woman stared blankly at the street and then slurred several addresses. Kakashi had dealt with drunken women before and knew better to leave her on the street, especially if she had a tiff with Anko. Gently picking her up, Kakashi rested her on his back and began walking home in the cool autumn air. All the way there, Hikari mumbled little secrets and the Copy Ninja smiled when learning of how determined she was to beat Anko.

In the manager's office at Blue Ice, Anko looked very displeased at the man. Drinking a glass of water, she asked, "What do you **mean **you can't find **him?"** The manager nervously averted his eyes from her and quickly answered the phone when it rung.

"I'm so glad it's you. Yes, she's right here now." He handed the phone over to the woman who mouthed, "You're lucky."

Kakashi carried Hikari into his house and set her on his bed; the poor girl had just emptied her stomach of all the alcohol and was now unable to move. Next he brought her an Advil and water. Kakashi tried to get the pill down Hikari's throat but ended up spilling most of the water all over her. Immediately after he let go of her head, she fell back and slept. The Sharingan user couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked like an adorable child, unlike Anko who looked half dazed and injured. Kakashi pulled off his clothes and changed into sweat pants before letting in his dogs. Immediately, Pakkun ran into his master's room at smelling Hikari's sent. The rest followed him, all curios about the new visitor. One began to lick her foot and she pulled back. The silver hair man allowed them to stay with her while he slept on the couch.

In the morning, Hikari woke with a tremendous headache and the sun shining in her eyes. Moaning, she pulled the pillow over her face. Something blew on the woman and when she lifted the pillow, saw Pakkun.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Hikari shrieked and twisted back on another Tracking dog that jumped off, causing her to pull the covers off as she hit the floor. Trying to get her surroundings, the shinobi frantically untangled the covers and looked around. Slowly making her way down the hall, memories of this unfamiliar house came back to her. Walking into the kitchen, Kakashi greeted her from the stove in a Chunin outfit with out his vest.

"You're up, I hope the dogs didn't wake you."

"No…it wasn't them…do you have any aspirin? My head is just killing me." Kakashi walked to the cabinet and handed pills to the Hunter Nin. Pakkun trotted past her and sat beside his loving owner. The Copy Nin bent down and rubbed the little dog's head.

"Look how old you are, all these wrinkles." Hikari smiled and sat at the table before Kakashi said, "I'm making eggs and rice patties, do you want any?" The man went back to his stove and Hikari laughed, " You really are a bachelor. Sure, I'll eat some." There was a short silence before Hikari spoke up. "Sorry you had to take care of me last night, I'm usually never this much of a problem."

"No problem at all, my dogs love company." Kakashi smile back and handed her a plate. The Ninken sniffed wildly and Hikari asked, "You goanna have any."

"I already ate." Hikari tried the eggs. "You don't trust me?"

"Not completely." Kakashi finished the joke. This was something every woman asked and hardly any found out what was truly under the mysterious mask. Hikari was one of those few but it had been so long ago.

"Crap! I need to meet up with Kurenai and Asuma. You can join us if you're not busy, but I've got to run."

"I'll catch up later. Tsunade scheduled me on a quick mission; I shouldn't be long." Hikari nodded her head in thanks and ran with incredible speed.

"That's the second time I've let her slip through my hands." Kakashi sighed. Pushing chakara into her legs, the Mist shinobi thought of an explanation to tell Kurenai.

Outside the village wall, a figure with a straw hat loomed. Then sitting under the shade of a tree, he looked to the sun and waited for his time to act.


	13. Chapter 13

Rinsing the soap from her eyes, Hikari listened to the water fall off her shoulders. Something wasn't right; the birds weren't singing and the wind had stopped blowing. Hikari was supposed to be getting ready for a party at Kurenai's house, but this eerie weather made her question it. Turning off the water, the kunoichi wrapped a towel around her self and carefully walked into her bedroom.

"What time is it?" Kurenai asked, setting another bowl of chips onto a table.

"Seven forty-five, you think Amaya got cold feet?" Anko smoothed out her dress before grabbing a wine cooler. "She's still got one more week left and Tsunade only added those stupid 'Don't allow under age shinobi' rules, etc."

"To me, it looks like you're losing. Kakashi told me that he was going to pick Hikari up tonight." Asuma chuckled.

"Ya know, maybe it's better that Hikari wins." Anko smirked and took a sip of her cooler while Asuma roared with laughter and Kurenai choked on her chip.

"You're kidding me? You **never **lose and you **never** forfeit."

"I swear, Kakashi gets too serious for me and he is always busy with missions. Plus, Genma promised me that it'd be worth my wild if I lost."

Naruto went whistling down the street with Sai, who was fussing with his tie. Sai was finally able to loosen it up and comfortably wear the tie before asking, "Naruto, where are we going?"

"To a party where we're going to find you a girl friend."

"I already have some, like Sakura. She's my friend."

"No Sai, a girl friend, like one you kiss and stuff." Sai smiled at the shy Hyuga who was waiting beside Kiba. Hinata ran her hand through the long brunette hair and tried to hide the form fitting, lavender dress behind Kiba. The Inuzuka son wore tight jeans and a black t-shirt. Kiba smiled at Sai and then said, "Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes. I'm a natural ladies man." Naruto started laughing while Kiba worked his magic and began fixing Sai up. Kiba stepped back to admire his work while Naruto and Hinata applauded.

Blood was splattered over the walls and furniture was torn into pieces. The hotel room looked like a war had just taken place. Hikari was leaning against a wall with a gash across her forehead and a deep wound in her side, that she was trying to prevent from further bleeding. Her skinny jeans had been ripped into shorts now, and her maroon blouse was a couple of pieces of fabric. Across the room, Kisame was mending a similar wound on his right arm. A knock on the door made both turn and Hikari answered, "Just a minute." Her voice was shaky and she hissed at her old teammate, "Let me get the door, unless you want all the ninja in Konoha to attack you." He nodded his head, which was a signal that he needed a break from the fight.

Kakashi stood outside the room and patiently waited for the door to open. His adrenalin rushed through his veins as Hikari barely peeked her head out. Her normally soft and smooth skin had turned pale and the woman looked clammy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just the twenty-four hour flu. Sorry I can't make it to the party, maybe we can have dinner another night." Whipping the blood-covered hand on her back, Hikari subconsciously pulled back her hair to reveal the cut across her forehead.

"What happened there?" Kakashi pushed he hand against the door, but Hikari held it firmly in its place.

"I fell in the shower…it's not really a good time for you to be here…just go to the party and have fun with Anko." She began to shut the door when Kakashi put his hand on the doorframe.

"Hikari, take care of yourself, okay?" then smiling, the Copy Nin removed his hand and said, "I don't want to go to the dance alone." Hikari sadly watched the man leave and realized that she might never say good-bye to him again.

"Let's move our location, Kisame. People are going to start coming and find us."

"Has the stone hearted kunoichi fallen in love?"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That's not really a smart move, now is it? Let your feelings get to you and you'll wind up dead like everyone else in your family." Hikari's head fell and she tightened her fists, "Then lets take it back to Kirigakure, so when you die the Mizukage doesn't have to drag your filthy corpse across the land."

"Hmph, it'd be easier than having the ANBU after me for working with Itachi." The shark-like man rested his sword upon his shoulder. "Meet me in one hour outside the village. Oh, and if you're late or anyone else finds out about this, I'll kill every one you know." The old Akatsuki member smiled and disappeared into a cloud of mist. Hikari collapsed onto the floor.

Anko scoped out the people at Kurenai's house; the music was blaring and Hikari and Kakashi were nowhere to be found.

"Okay, Sai, here's the plan." Kiba had spent some time checking out the crowd and figured that Sai's best chance was with Uzuki Yuugao.

"Who is she?"

The one with purple hair, she's talking with Ibiki. Yuugao is on the ANBU squad, so I'm sure that both of you lack social skills."

"What do I say to her?" Sai stared as the young Inuzuka pulled out flash cards.

"What ever it says on here, say it." Sai took the cards and walked up to the ANBU member and Head of Torture. Their conversation wasn't very important and it seemed that neither were enjoying the party. Tapping on her should, the artist said, "Hey, I've seen you before, you look like my new girl friend." Yuugao measured him and then turned back to Ibiki. Sai flipped the card.

"If I flip this coin, what are the chances of me getting a date with you?" There was no response.

"Can I have your number?"

"I bit my lip, would you kiss it to make it feel better?" The woman was getting tired of the pick up lines and was also bored. So, she decided to mess around with him. Turning back to him, she cupped his chin in her hand and said, "It's not bleeding, come back when it is." Then Yuugao turned back and Ibiki whispered, "He's still there."

"The back of your head is ridiculously good looking." Both began laughing and Yuugao couldn't help but fall for this line.

"What's your name?"

"Sai."

"Okay Sai, what's your next move?"

"Umm…"Sai flipped through the series of cards and stopped on one that said 'Freak Dance'.

"Do you know how to freak dance?" Yuugao smiled.

"No. Kiba didn't teach me that one." Sai looked puzzled and stared at Kiba, who was flexing for another Kunoichi.

"Kiba's sister is a friend of mine, and after listening to her, you wouldn't have gotten any **good** lessons from Kiba. C'mon, I'll teach you." Ibiki smiled and watched the woman pull Sai onto the floor.

Hikari sat in her tub and allowed the water to wash away her dried blood. The woman's body had gone limp and the wounds caused pain flashed whenever Hikari moved. Slowly sitting up, Hikari unplugged the drain and watched the water spiral down. Next, she crept out of the tub and crawled her way into the room where droupleganers were cleaning. The room was practically spotless now and the clones that weren't working, began healing the true Hikari. They gave her remedies that cause her body to shake as they closed up cuts.

Kakashi knocked on the door and immediately after, Hikari stood before him. There was a short silence due to Kakashi not knowing what to say. He had been on his way to the party when he realized that he couldn't leave Hikari and that he had possibly acquired strong feelings for her.

"Looks like you're getting over the flu quickly." The silver haired man smiled as Hikari blushed and another walked up behind her. The second droupleganer answered the forming question, "She's in her room resting, come in." Kakashi casually walked in and looked at all the clones that were fixing up the room. Most of the women stopped when the man walked passed them, and began to blush or whisper about how handsome he was.

"Miss, there is a man here to see you." The females giggled around the room while Kakashi flashed a dazzling smile at them. There was a moan and a clone popped her head out. She spoke in a soft tone, "She wants to know," the woman looked at Kakashi, "I'll be back." A few minutes passed and the door opened again.

"She isn't feeling well, come back later." The Jonin had had enough and got rid of the droupleganers until her was in the room. On the bed lay Hikari, who was drinking a liquid with the help of another droupleganer.

"It's more than just the twenty-four hour flu, huh?" the kunoichi's eyes flicked up and the clone fell into a puddle.

"I'm fine, really." Hikari slid her feet off the bed and stood up. "See? You don't have to worry about me, I'll be at the party next week."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I want to know," He stopped when he realized the woman was smiling. "What?"

"You people in Konohagakure worry too much about others." Pointing to her head and laughing, she continued, "It's only a scratch now." Kakashi let out a little chuckle and walked towards her to feel the scratch. Then his hand slipped through her hair while his kissed his angle soft lips. Hikari pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around the man. The two gently ran their hands over each other and slowly, clothes began to fall onto the floor. The presence and felling of Kakashi had made Hikari forget all about Kisame, but the man stood waiting for her, on the outskirts of Kirigakure.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating but I rewrote this chapter about five times because I couldn't figure how to characterize Kisame. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I wil be adding more of Sai in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Rednee-san -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Readers, I wanted to give you the heads up that my computer has been crashed for a while now and I haven't been able to fix it (I'm on a borrowed computer right now). I will try to post the next chapter very soon and might also rewrite some of the previous chapters. Feel free to read my other stories.**

Yuugao happily allowed Sai to walk her to her apartment. Sai was about to leave the party without her, but luckily Kiba was quick on his heals. So now Sai was quietly watching the kunoichi lead them to her apartment.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The ANBU asked, leading the boy down a street lined with apartments of all sizes.

"What's there to talk about? I'm out of flash cards."

"Tell me about your hobbies." The young Uzuki laughed.

"Hobbies?"

"Yes, like what you do in your free time."

"Mostly I just train or draw. Some times, Naruto gives me a lesson on social graces, though I doubt any of them work since we get weird looks from people when I do what he says." Sai stopped with Yuugao in front of her apartment. It wasn't very large, but it could obviously room more than two people. The windows were covered by white curtains and beneath them, wild flowers grew in the windowsills. "Your house looks very nice, it's not busy with color, I like that.

"That's because I'm hardly home, so I have no time to paint this place. I'm usually on missions, but some times I spend lunch or evenings with my friends." Yuugao pulled out her key from a navy blue purse. Stepping closer to Sai, she gently placed a delicate hand on against his cheek and whispered softly, "Maybe when I'm not busy I can spend some time with you and," moving her lips so that they brushed against Sai's, Yuugao continued, "I could help you with your hobbies."

Sai's heart skipped a beat as it pounded faster while the kunoichi wrapped her arms around his neck. Next, the woman pressed her body and lips against his, causing the artist to melt into her embrace. Stepping out of the passionate embrace, the young woman blushed and unlocked her front door.

"Have a good night."

"Wait!" Sai grabbed the girl's hand. "Can you do that again?"

"Do what?" Yuugao's face was puzzled as she leaned against her door way.

"The thing that makes it hard to breathe and cause my heart rate to quicken. Please, teach me how to do that." Yuugao bit her bottom lip; she didn't want to go this fast with a younger man **too** soon, so having him stay the night was off limits. Plus, the last man she had been sexually attracted to and had loved was Hayate, and she was still unsure that she was ready for a relationship now.

"How bout we start our lessons on Tuesday?"

"Okay, but where do I meet you?" The ANBU member pulled out a restaurant card and handed it to him.

"It's a cute tea house. Wear some thing nice, they have a dress code." Yuugao lightly kissed Sai's nose and shut the door. Sai couldn't believe how warm he felt as he lay on his bed later. Running his finger over his lips, Sai turned on his side bed light and pulled out his sketchbook. Seeing that he couldn't fall asleep, the artist began drawing the beautiful woman.

Hatake Kakashi turned to his left side and felt the empty bedside. The woman who was once by his side, was now gone. The silver haired man sat up quickly, searching for a sign that she really wasn't gone. Walking around the hotel room while running a hand through his hair, Kakashi found no sign of Hikari.

In ten minutes, the man was over at Kurenai's house and knocking on her door. A few seconds elapsed and then Asuma opened the door.

"Hey Kakashi, isn't it a bit early for you to be up on your day off? And why weren't you at the party last night?" Asuma rubbed his face to wake up.

"Nice hearts, where's Kurenai?"

"Out buying breakfast, what happened?" Asuma asked, stepping out of the house to light a cigarette. Hatake Kakashi sighed and then spilled what had happened the previous night to his friend.

"So, as soon as she gives ya a little, she bails?"

"That's not like Hikari; if she's going to sleep with a man, it's because she's thought about it for a long time and can't find any flaws with it." Kurenai spoke up from behind the two men. Caring her two bags pf groceries, she continued, "Hikari doesn't use people like that, of if she does it's because of a mission."

"I just finished telling Asuma about last night and how when I met Hikari the first time, she had minor injuries, like if she'd gotten into a cat fight with Anko. But, Asuma said that Anko was at the party with Genma last night and I doubt she'd cause trouble like that."

"I'm unaware of any current enemies of Hikari's, all the ones that I've known are dead." From the corner of her eye, Kurenai caught another shinobi walking over.

"There is one that Amaya has it out for." Anko said calmly.

"Listen, if you had anything to do with-"

"Calm down Hatake-kun, for once, I wish Hikari **wasn't** gone or hurt."

Hikari ran through the forest that separated Konohagakure and Kirigakure. Her blood was boiling at such a great temperature, that if anything got in her way, she'd destroy it. Pulling one of her four swords from her back, she sliced several branches from her path. The trained assassin could tell from the sent clinging to the wind that there was a killing near by and that a storm was rolling in. Amaya Hikari pulled out a small pill from one of the pouches on her belt and slid it into her mouth. Unfortunately, her body hadn't healed as fast as she wanted it to.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Tsunade linked her fingers together on top of her desk.

"Technically, Hoshigaki Kisame did invade our village."

"On account of Amaya Hikari being here, Hatake-san." Tsunade shifted several papers. "We have no choice but to inform the Mizukage. We can't afford to leave the other Villages's officials under protected. Besides, the Mizukage has asked from all of the Villages that if Hoshigaki Kisame was ever spotted, we report to him immediately. The most we could ever do is capture him."

"Lady Tsunade, should we double the border guards?" Shizune held onto Ton Ton while standing beside the Hokage.

"I think that is a good idea, at least till the officials leave. Kurenai, round up your squad and report back to me so that you can deliver a scroll to the Mizukage. Hatake and Sarutobi, your squads are assigned a B ranked mission tomorrow. Anko, stay here and tell me more about Hikari's relation with Kisame."

Hikari lay beneath the shrubs and scanned through the misty terrain. There was a heavy concentration of mist to her right and a shady, black blob to her center left. Thinking to herself, Hikari pulled out a handful of silver balls from one of her pockets, "Kisame must be controlling the mist, but what's the shady figure? And why would Kisame go out of his way to show that he's the one creating the mist?" Silently, Hikari rolled the silver balls into the mist. Four balls bounce against rough rocks while other rolled through the tall grasses and into a river. One, however, rolled back to her and bounced off her index finger. Knowing that it'd be a fool's mistake and a rash idea to attack Kisame or investigate the dark object, the kunoichi waited patiently for Kisame to make the first move.

Several hours dragged on until night fell around the old teammates. Then slowly, the mist began to clear and reveal a torn and ripped Mizurio. Hikari let out a faint gasp and clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Kisame made his grand entry from the exact spot that Hikari had guessed, making his way to the young shinobi. The man's legs had been cut off at the knees and his right arm had been torn off at the shoulder. Mizurio's body was tied up to a large wooden pole with rope that was so tight, it had dug into his skin. Beside him was Kyo, whose body had been burned and then dismembered as well. Kyo's usual bright face was dull and his eyes were rolled back.

"I warned you Hikari, but once again, you didn't listen to me." The old Akatsuki member sighed, resting his sword against his shoulder. "C'mon, let's play like we did when we were kids. I already brought some of your friends along."

"You bastard!" Hikari screamed, pushing her way free from the bushes.

"Welcome home, it just so happened that I ran into these two on the way over to pick you up. Even a more coincidence, we were all looking for you. Too bad they weren't ready for a fight, humph." Kisame smirked at his teammate. Hikari lunged at the man with two kunai in each hand. Kisame pulled up his sword and blocked the attack easily, knocking the other ninja back five yards.

"Don't make rash decisions based off of current emotions." Kisame looked down upon her as Hikari remembered a time as a little girl, training with Kisame. The Kisame had just been insulted by their third member and there for, went into attack him. The boy would have been killed if it weren't for Hikari who stepped in and attacked Kisame. With both boys at her feet, Hikari pulled out her hair from the ponytail that it'd been in.

"Why'd you interfere?! This is my fight!" Kisame yelled, holding his injured arm.

"Don't make rash decisions based off of your current emotions, it'll kill you." Hikari spoke coldly to the boy as she allowed the wind to flow through her hair.

"I was going to go after the Mizukage and take him down, but then I thought to my self, 'Well now, does Hikari really have that strong of a relation with him?' So, I went and interrogated a few shinobi. Turns out, I hit the jackpot with your emotions on this one."

"You heartless bastard!" Hikari charged, only this time a doppelganger ran beside her. Jumping on top of the wooden pole, Hikari swung the doppelganger at Kisame and then attacked from his backside. There was a faint moan from the pole and Hikari turned from Kisame to see her two friends. Mizurio tilted his head slightly to look at Hikari.

"Mizurio!" the woman ran to his side. Pulling out a kunai, she tried to cut the rope but was shocked by it. "What the hell is this?!"

"H-he…p-p-put-t-t a…seal." Mizurio coughed blood onto the woman's face. Hikari leaned her face against his and let the warm tears that she'd been holding back, slide down their faces.

"You're lucky I let him live. The other one, Kyo I think, killed him on my first shot. He was too energized and didn't think the situation through." Hikari felt her body being dragged by Kisame. Some how, he was able to paralyze her body when she attacked him. Kisame pulled her by her hair to Kyo's limp body. "Look into his eyes Hikari! You see that? That's the look of stupidity!" Dragging her harder, Kisame smashed her face against the pole beside Mizurio. "This is what a fool looks like! One who wont die just because he wants to protect a disgrace like you!" Hikari was thrown against a tree and pinned to it by long knifes.

"How dare you call me a disgrace when you," the shinobi pulled a knife from on of her arms, thankful that she was now able to move, "you were the one who betrayed our Village, killed our sensei, and attempted to kill me, your only friend!" Hatred filled Hikari's heart as she pulled out a katana with the kanji symbol for blood engraved on the hilt. "It's time to avenge my life!"

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been busy working and doing a lot of family stuff. Please review!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Temari asked as she left her kitchen with a tea tray. Shikamaru fingered a shoji piece before reaching for Temari's delicious elixir.

"Asuma said it'd take us no longer than a day, just busy work. I think the whole point is to distract Kakashi's mind from the whole women thing. Asuma says that he's been slacking during missions. Stupid women."

"Humph, why'd Hikari run off? She's supposed to be representing her village."

"Who knows, Asuma didn't tell us. It's probably because Kirigakure has so many clashes with its neighbors that they need reinforcements back in the village. It's so troublesome." Temari moved a piece, "Damn."

"No take backs." Shikamaru smiled.

Kurenai stood beside the village gates, waiting for her team to join her. Dark clouds were rolling toward the Village Hidden in the Mist, promising destruction and trouble. Hinata gave Naruto a quick kiss before greeting her sensei. Shino and Kiba weren't far behind the Hyuuga princess. Kurenai gave a weak smile at her team and immediately looked toward the distance.

"Kurenai sensei, what is it?" Hinata asked, concerned about what her teacher was thinking about. Kiba sniffed the air and then sneezed.

"We're going to have to camp in the forest." Shino said and he too glanced at the clouds.

"Ahh, I hate the forest." Kiba whined. "Stupid weather ruined everything."

"It's not the weather I'm worried about." Kurenai felt the scroll in her bag. Why hadn't Hikari ever told her about Kisame?

Kakashi paced through his living room while occasionally looking at the calendar or clock. Watching him, Asuma sat on the couch flipping a cigarette in his hand.

"Stop thinking about it, you're going to get white hair." Asuma let out a little chuckle before rubbing Pakkun's head.

"Too late, I've already gone silver. How come she didn't tell any of us about Kisame? And how the hell did Anko know?" The man walked over and sat across from his friend.

"Maybe she 'killed' him a while back. Maybe she didn't want us to worry. Maybe she took an oath, who knows. The point is though, that we had no control over it and shouldn't worry about it. Just worry about tomorrow's mission; I don't want you to get poisoned again. You are way too heavy to be carrying." Asuma ran a hand through his brown hair. "You need me to get some beer?"

"Nay, I've got plenty in the fridge. I think I'll just sleep it off."

Anko rubbed the edges of her silk pillow as Genma gave her a needed mizuage. The shinobi's gentle hands soothed the stressed kunoichi. Genma leaned against her and sucked on Anko's neck while running his hands seductively over her curves.

"Genma?" Anko paid no attention to her boyfriend.

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk about some thing serious?" Genma pushed himself off her and asked, "Does this have to do with Hikari?"

"I think I was the one who got Hikari hurt." Anko sat up and pulled on her nightgown. "This whole competition wasn't supposed to hurt her, it was just a bitter sweet friendship thing. I only wanted to piss her off as a pay back.

I called up some bars in Kirigakure and eventually hired a couple strippers to come and bug her, like a distraction. I was going to have a huge girls gone wild type party before this stupid dance, I hired the strippers for that." Genma burst into laughter. Slapping his thigh, the man chuckled, "That is so you, Anko! I'm goanna have to chaperone your bachelorette party."

"Hey, I'm actually being serious now." Anko looked at her dresser that had a picture of her and Genma. Beside that was a wedding band.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"I was being way too careless about the whole thing and one of the bar owners I talked to was a spy for Kisame." The purple haired woman bit her lip. "I'd hate myself if Hikari got killed, it'd just tear Kakashi to pieces." Genma's concerned look eased a little of the pain in Anko's heart as he pulled her into a safe embrace.

"Every thing'll be alright."

"But how could I do this to a friend? We've always had a rivalry but told each other, along with Kurenai, every thing. She's so dead set in getting revenge on him, he betrayed her."

"You underestimate Hikari, she'll be back in a few days. Besides, if she has survived your wrath, then Kisame is a piece of cake." The Senbon chewing shinobi smile and warmed her heart.

Hikari was out of breath as she pressed her back against a tree. She had pulled all of her hair into a bun, but the intense running and sweat loosened some of the strands. Under estimating her teammate was not intentional, and now Hikari was paying for it. Hikari had allowed Kisame to chase her through the forest, hoping he would have fallen into one of her traps, but he hadn't.

"How did he become so powerful? The last time I fought him, he could barely handle Samehada."

**FLASH BACK:** "What're you doing with that huge sword?" A much younger Hikari reclined on the grass and watched her friend walking towards her.

"The Mizukage thinks I'm one of the best, that's why he gave me this sword. He's forming a group called the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. We'll be the most powerful assembly in the world." Hikari choked on her dumpling when Kisame was talking, and the blue boy had to hit her back several times to make her stop.

"How could an idiot like you be allowed to join? Maybe he's just trying to kill you off."

"Jealous?" Hoshigaki Kisame sat beside his only friend and ate one of her dumplings.

"No, just proud of you." Hikari smiled and watched the sun begin to set. "You're my only friend, we're practically family now. Any thing you achieve I'm proud of." Kisame's larger smile showed off his large shark like teeth. **END**

Hikari ran a hand down her sword that had the symbol of water on the hilt. Holding both the 'blood' and 'water' katanas, the Tracking Nin ran in Kisame's direction. Jumping from tree to tree, she pined small letter bombs.

"Hey! Fish brains! Come out and play!" as Hikari back flipped off a tree, she threw Senbon at the letter bombs. Trees crashed against each other and over flowed a river that poured water over the terrain. Hikari landed in the water and suddenly was engulfed in it. The water quickly wrapped around her body, and the bubble filled.

"Shit!" Hikari turned in the water and watched Kisame jump down from a tree while his doppler ganger kept a firm control over Hikari. Kisame let out a laugh that rang through the forest as if a gong had been rung. Then, the man threw Senbon into the ball of water. The Senbon impaled Hikari's lower abdomen, causing her to toss violently and choke on the water. Blood stained the water and swirled until it burst, destroying the identical Kisame. The explosion sent both ninjas in opposite directions, and large trees stopped them.

"Ugh." Hikari pressed her back against the tree and lifted her body while holding her injured side.

"A suicide detonation, that's an interesting one. Tell me Hikari-san, how many more time can you 'kill' yourself before you loose all of your blood?" Kisame spat blood onto the ground and rested his Samehada against the tree before letting out a sigh. "Using blood as your main weapon, that's always been something that I've desired to have. However, it does have its draw backs." Kisame's smile broadened and Hikari remembered the night that she was betrayed.

**FLASHBACK: **It was an extremely cold night, and their sensei had just paid for their dinner. The dinner was to celebrate Hikari and Kisame's promotions, Hikari becoming a Jonin and Kisame part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Hikari was only a block away from her small house that was left to her by her parents, when she remembered that her sensei had a package for her. The package had been given to him from the Mizukage, and was instructed to give it to Hikari.

The front of his apartment was closed, except for the door, which hung on its hinges.

"Takehiko-sama, are you okay?" Hikari pushed on the door and walked into the quiet home. Furniture was all a screw and the window shades had been tore. Across the floor were muddy footprints mixed with smears of blood.

"No." Hikari frantically searched the room. "This isn't possible." She turned over every thing in sight and couldn't find any hint of her teacher. Finally, the young girl saw his necklace on the back stairs. The string of beaded glass was broken and the good luck coin was on its side. Running out the door, Hikari picked up the charm and followed the prints like a foolish child, tripping upon patches of grass. The footprints led her to a graveyard where her sensei lay against the graves of her diseased parents.

"Takehiko-sama," Hikari spoke in a coarse voice that cracked. "Takehiko-sama, who did this?" She unzipped his vest, but he stopped her.

"The Mizukage wanted me…to give…this to you…you are the only…one…" Takehiko pulled a brown, wrapped package from his vest and laid it in her lap. Hikari opened the package and traced her fingers over the porcelain mask. Above it was a scroll that instructed her to kill twenty men and women who were attempting to kill the Mizukage. At the bottom of the list was Hoshigaki Kisame.

"I was part of the Hunter…Nins…he wants you…to kill them…a revolt against…ahh." The older man let out a cry of pain as a kunai struck him in the chest. Hikari flipped on the ground and rolled behind the gravestone.

"It's time the Mizukage gave up his power, Hikari. We both know he's a bad man, one of us will become the new leader. I joined a group not to long ago and no one knew about us. That is, until sensei found out about us. I was sent to annihilate any one who opposes us." Hikari's breathing increased and she rubbed the mask. "It's a simple question, are you in or out?" Hikari closed her eyes and stood up.

"I would rather die than disobey my teacher's last request." Hikari placed the mask over her face. "I swear my life to kill you and any person on this list, even if it costs my own life." Hoshigaki's face became dull and pale.

"I never wanted to hurt you friend."

"We are nothing more than rivals now."

"Till the day we die, I shall always hate you." Kisame smiled. **END**

Kisame sent a shark of water toward Hikari, who was on her knees coughing blood. Looking up in agony, she pulled her 'water' sword across her chest and sliced the shark in half. But then, Kisame came after it and pulled his sword onto her. Barely blocking the strike with her two swords, Amaya Hikari pushed back and sent her 'blood' sword flying at the man. It pierced his chest and set him off balance.

"You…" Kisame wobbled as her attempted to pull the sword out. Its handle turned into streams of blood that wrapped around his hand and devoured his flesh. "No!" Hikari clenched her teeth and moved the blood into his intestines and organs.

"Agh!" Kisame screamed in pain and ripped his cloak, trying to remove the blood. Finally, Hikari tightened her fist and Kisame's body detonated itself from the inside. Kisame dropped to the ground as blood poured from his mouth and cuts. Walking over to her enemy, Hikari was content in knowing that her goal was going to be accomplished.

"I'm…really…g-going…t-t-to die…aren't I-I?" The Akatsuki member coughed.

"Yeah…see ya…friend…" Hikari watched her teammate's eyes close. Her mind was flooded with images of him and tears ran into her eyes.

"Agh!" Hikari grabbed her chest in the location of her heart and cried in anguish and ache as she fell to the ground beside her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Tsunade swished the saki around while writing a check for the party's food and drinks

Tsunade swished the saki around while writing a check for the party's food and drinks. Some one knocked on her door, but the 4th Hokage ignored this and downed the saki. The persistent guest began to knock on the door louder and harder. This wasn't helping out her headache, and the woman snapped.

"Come in already!" The door swung open and the white haired Sannin strolled through the door with several papers in his hand and a big grin. "Do I **really **need to know what those are?" Tsunade felt another killer headache begging as she reached for the painkillers on the corner of her deck. When she reached out, her breasts hit the desk and knocked the bottle off onto the floor.

"Damn boobs! I swear I'm goanna get a reduction one of these days!" Tsunade attempted to lean across her desk, but her large boobs stopped her from reaching the bottle. Jiraiya picked up the bottle and chuckled, "But I like your boobs." Tsunade shot daggers at him.

"Any ways," Jiraiya went on as if he had never seen the glare. "I've got the list of attendees with most of their dates, some are still to be found. I got a letter from caters asking what you want for the menu and a bill from the Yamaka flower shop for the decorations. Oh, I got you these on the way over." Jiraiya placed the papers under a crystal vase with two Passion of Christ flowers. Tsunade glanced at the beautiful flowers and swung her arms around her handsome boyfriend.

"They're beautiful." Tsunade kissed Jiraiya fervently.

"You're friendly all of a sudden. I guess I'm going to have to buy flowers when ever you're cranky."

"Still am," the woman smacked him over the head. "You got me drunk and then kept me up all night long. Now I'm stuck with this party arranging and a headache. Take the check and tell the caters what food you want, I really don't care at this point." Jiraiya grabbed the check and left grumbling. Shizune rushed in just as the other Sannin left.

"What's got Jiraiya all upset?" Shizune politely asked before handing a huge package over to Tsunade. "He didn't look happy."

"He's just being a pouty boy. What's this?"

"Oh, just a present that I thought of getting you." Shizune smiled as she watched the Hokage tear the box to shreds and pull out a navy blue, sheer dress.

"Eh?"

"I saw you eyeing it last week when we were walking through the venders and I just had to buy it for you. Do you like it?"

"No, cause now I'm going to have to buy you a dress." Tsunade laughed. "Yes, I love it. Shizune, can you post up this new rule for the party." Tsunade handed her assistant a paper that read 'Must Wear a Mask'.

"We're turning it into a Masque then?" Shizune asked.

"Why not, it should liven the party up a little." The Hokage smiled and looked out over the city. This is going to be one heck of a party she thought.

**---ONE DAY LATER---**

Team 8 arrived in front of the large, old gates that sheltered Kirigakure from the rest of the world. Pulling off her hood, the Genjutsu specialist led her team through the quiet village. Kurenai stopped her team in front of the Mizukage's grand mansion, and said, "I'll handle the Mizukage. You three go and explore the place, but meet me back at the motel by that little Ramen shop." Kurenai didn't wait for their approval and walked through the gate and up the walkway. Hinata watched her sensei and could tell that something was bothering her.

"Kurenai sensei doesn't seem like her usual self, does she?"

"Don't worry, Hinata, she's just stressed a little. Let's go get some food." Kiba rubbed Akamaru's soft head. "She'll be fine."

"…It's going to rain soon…" Shino spoke softly.

Inside the mansion, Kurenai went through several body checks before she was allowed to see the Mizukage. He was busily signing papers and editing new laws along with peace treaties. He looked up and scoffed at the black haired woman.

"Mizukage-sama, I come baring a scroll written from the Hokage herself." Kurenai lowed her head before handing the scroll to the Mizukage's assistant. After reading over the scroll several times, he leaned over to his assistant and whispered into her ear. Calmly, the woman walked out of the room.

"We don't need any of Konohagakure's assistance any more. You may leave when my lady returns."

"How is Hikari?" Kurenai blurted.

"What's she to you?" The man was obviously not pleased with this question and glared at her.

"I'm her best friend, we've known each other since we were teenagers."

"And yet you had no idea she loathed Hoshigaki Hisame? You know nothing about what she was like before your teenage years, am I correct? I see nothing in you." The Mizukage lifted up his hat and placed it on the corner of his desk. The assistant came back into the room with charts and papers. The man looked over them quickly threw them back at her.

"These aren't good enough! I want a more thorough examination!"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama."

"What is her percentage of living?" Kurenai questioned.

"Miss, I'm in no position or opinion of telling you-"

"That's not good enough!" Kurenai shouted at him. "So what if I didn't know that she had an insufferable abhorrent toward Kisame! I know more about her now than you! She's in love with a man you don't even know and doesn't like soda because the bubbles tickle her nose. She loves spending time in Konoha and has several friends besides me." The Mizukage looked up again, looking into the crimson eyes.

"I don't want Anko to ever come into contact with this village again, do you understand?" He saw something in her that changed the way he thought. The undying passion she had for her friends. The length she went to protect her own team and boyfriend. The way she saved Hikari from depression so many years ago. Then he raised his voice, "Do you understand me? I never want that whore in my village!" Kurenai spoke in a soft and gentle voice, "I understand, and yes, I am sorry for the out burst." There was a long silence that made both feel uncomfortable.

"Hikari has lost about eighty-five percent of her blood, something a normal human couldn't handle. Since her blood is so unique, we can't infuse her with any or it will kill her. Amaya has a twenty-three percent chance of living." The Mizukage spoke very quietly, so that Kurenai could barely hear him. "She's also suffering a concussion, one of her lungs were punctured, and she's lost nearly all of her chakara." Kurenai couldn't figure out an appropriate response to the news. It was clear that the shinobi's life was dancing with death. The Mizukage watched from his window as rain teemed.

"I should be going, my team is waiting." Kurenai bowed once more and began to leave.

"Send an ambassador with her, I want some one to replace Hikari." The Mizukage told his assistant. When she left the room and walked Kurenai and the ambassador to the gate, the Mizukage whispered, "I treat my village as my own family, Kurenai. It's hard for us to lose someone so close. But, I'm sure it's harder for you."

That night, Asuma and Kakashi returned to the village with their teams from a very successful mission. Naruto still couldn't get over the new moves that his sensei had used.

"That was so cool how you and Asuma teamed up, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto spouted.

"Naruto-kun, you make me sound so old." Kakashi turned another page.

"It seems you were actually able to keep up with me, Ino. Though I'm still stronger than you." Sakura laughed.

"Please, bill-board, my mind transfer jutsu out masters your pathetic strength." Ino called back. Sai watched Sakura flirt with the raven-haired boy and wondered how Yuugo was going to teach him about the little tingly feeling. His body softened at the thought of her silk like lips against his. How her body had warmed his on that chilly evening.

"Asuma-sensei, let's go out for some bar-be-q together." Choji licked his lips after passing a kabob stand.

"Great, now I'm old." Asuma chuckled with Kakashi. After putting out his cigarette, Asuma stopped them in front of a restaurant. "I'll treat, every one inside." That evening, the two teams feasted on the finest bar-be-q. Even the dieting kunoichi gorged themselves. Their table was filled with food and laughter overflowed the restaurant until closing time.

---**THE NEXT DAY---**

Sai sat on his bed and watched Naruto throw things out of the dresser and closet. The boy sighed walking into the kitchen where he got a drink of cool water.

"What does she mean by nice clothes?" Naruto said aloud to himself. "I can't find anything in this mess, you basically have the same style of outfits. When are you supposed to meet her any ways?"

"She left me a note and it says 1:30 pm, why?"

"I think we're going to need more help." Naruto collapsed on the bed. "I'm afraid to say but, Sai, I think it's time we talk to Sakura." The blonde rolled onto his face and let out a pitiful moan. He did not want to give the pink haired kunoichi any more reasons to laugh at him; she already thought his last present to Hinata was stupid. But, Naruto had promised to help Sai no matter what, so it was time to suffer again.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked after answering Sakura's door.

"Teme, what're you doing here?" Naruto pointed at the young Uchiha. "I'm looking for Sakura, is she here?"

"Yeah, she's making our picnic lunch." Sasuke led them into the kitchen. Sakura stood in an apron making meat sandwiches. Sai stared at Sakura and asked, "Sakura-chan, are you going on a date with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Umm, you could call it that." Sakura blushed at Sasuke.

"Well cancel it, we need your help." Naruto blurted out before thinking. "Damn it!" He thought as Sakura punched him into the den.

"You idiot! I haven't been able to go on a date with Sasuke for the past three months! Are you on crack!"

"Naruto can't help me with my date, so we thought you'd be able to help us."

"You're going on a date, with who?" The kunoichi asked, suddenly over come by curiosity.

"Her name is Yuugo, I met her at a party. I'm expected to meet her at a tea house at 1:30pm." Sai handed the small paper over to his teammate. Not believing this, the girl asked Naruto who moaned a faint yes. "Naruto-kun and me can't find anything 'nice' to wear, that's why we're here." Sasuke smirked and let out a faint laugh where as his girlfriend roared with laughter. Naruto didn't even try to begin to explain him self, he had a bad headache already. After Sakura settled down, she put the picnic basket in the fridge.

"Sasuke-kun and I will help."

"What?" Sasuke stopped laughing. "I thought we were going on a picnic? What about lunch? I'm hungry."

"Take your sandwich then. We only have two hours till Sai needs to be at the tea house." Sakura grabbed her purse and threw two sandwiches for Sasuke into it. The couch was still overturned, so Sakura had to drag Naruto out from underneath it before she locked her apartment.

After rushing through stores, Sakura had bought (with Sai's money) black slacks, shoes, shocks, a white shirt, and candy apple tie. During this trip, Naruto had bought two kabobs, one Popsicle, three bowls Ramen, and a banana. Sasuke ate both of the sandwiches and bought a kabob. Sai quickly changed in a department store's bathroom. Sakura made him turn and show off his newly bought clothing.

"Don't be nervous, Sai. It's obvious that she likes you or she wouldn't be going out with you." Naruto encouraged him while taking his clothes.

"Leave my clothes in the mailbox." Sai gulped as he walked into the teahouse. "No turning back now."

* * *

I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to post this. My internet has been down and I wasn't able to type any thing on the computer because of school. But enough of my excuses and I hope you enjoy these two chapters. OH, please check me out on deviantART: .com/ thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Sai scanned the restaurant for the Yuugo, who was sitting in a booth near the back. The black haired shinobi slid past several waiters and nearly knocked a hot soup onto a classy dressed man when he bumped into the tray.

"Hey clumsy, over here!" Yuugo waved a frustrated Sai over to her. Checking him out, she slid over to make room for him. "I love the outfit, it looks great on you."

"Thanks, I just bought it an hour ago with Sakura's help. These shoes are the most uncomfortable things in the world and they're hard to walk in too!" Sai complained as he glanced at the menu.

"Now you know how I feel in heals." The ANBU kicked her shoes off under the table. "What do you think of my dress?" Sai felt the room grow hotter as his eyes ran over the aquamarine dress that flowed away from her knees.

"You look beautiful." Sai spoke in a soft, dream-like tone. Yuugo giggled and Sai melted from her stunning smile. The couple talked about how moody Sakura could get and also that Naruto's appetite was something truly amazing. The waiter came and went through out the chitchat, bringing lemon water and tea each time. For the late lunch, he presented them with egg rolls, dumplings, miso soup, boa, chow mien, and two bowls of steamed rice and hot and spicy chicken.

"Okay," the woman began as she ate some of the chow mien. "First step on this process is: you have to get to know me. You do this by asking me questions and having conversations with me. You're also allowed to talk to my friends about likes and dislikes I have. But don't ask to many questions or interrogate us; it'll get annoying and Anko will beat you to a pulp if you think you're better than her and want to date me.

Second step: physical contact such as holding hands and hugging. You can combine the two steps together so things don't move too slow."

"How is holding hands special? I see people do it all the time." Sai asked, curious as to how holding a person's warm hand would make you tingle and feel good. The purple haired kunoichi bit into an egg role. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She thought to herself.

"It's hard to describe, but holding hands is a special bond between two people, watch." She slipped her hand into his and danced her thin fingers through his. Sai watched their hands and felt his heart pounding against his chest. Suddenly, Yuugo let go and picked drank some of the miso soup. Hayate's image fluttered in her mind and pictures of his bloody body raced through her eyes. The woman's heart was now overcome by sadness. Sensing some thing was wrong, Sai said, "We don't have to hold hands and hug right now. Let's just get to know each other." Yuugo smiled and they began to play twenty questions with each other.

The medical lab had been more busy than usual with paper work and autopsies. Their newest arrival, Hoshigaki Kisame, was the primary focus. The Mizukage had ordered them to find any vital information and record all of it twice in the record books, then cross-reference it.

"I'm going down to room 536 to check on patient 107. Page me if some thing important comes up." The head medic of this squad pushed up her glasses and walked out of the room. She walked down a hallway and took an elevator to the fifth floor. The doors opened slowly and she walked down the overcast perpetual hall.

"Kanashii, come here a second." The woman turned around to and focused on a man's head that was balding and sticking out from an ajar door.

"Whatda want?" Kanashii ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I've got things to do."

"It's about Hoshigaki's cells, I've come up with a theory about freezing them. I believe we can use them to enhance and cure our shinobi." The lead medic took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Then she sighed, "I'll have a look at them in a little bit. I'm heading over to 536."

"The Mizukage's been there a while, right after burying Mizurio and Kyo." Kanashii nodded and walked to room 536. Before entering, she took a deep breath and grabbed the clipboard from the wall.

"Good afternoon Mizukage-sama." The man looked up from the bed that he was hovering over. His eyes had dark circles under them and his face was distraught. Kanashii couldn't bear to look into his eyes, so, she busied herself with changing Hikari's IV's.

"I heard it's going to snow soon." Kanashii spoke softly, almost to herself. "It would be nice if we held another festival, for the memory of shinobi." There was a lone silence before the Mizukage let out an exhausted yes. Kanashii could feel his depression filling the room; something that had taken over his life several times. The Mizukage walked over to the door and ran his hand down the stained wood frame.

"Kanashii, pull the plug."

"What?"

"Pull the plug. Amaya Hikari would have seen this as a disgrace to be left on life support. If she was meant to live…then she'll survive. Why try to keep some thing that bangs with God? You have more important shinobi that have better chances to care for. Three injured Chunnin just came in." With out looking back at the soldier he had trained, the Mizukage left. Kanashii leaned back in her chaired and pulled at her bangs.

"I can't do it." This was one of the most powerful women in all of Mizukagure and now look at her. Kanashii's eyes ran over the tubes and needles that stuck into the kunoichi's body. "The cells!"

Naruto led Hinata and her sister though the crowded festival streets. Due to money issues, Tsunade came up with the idea of funding the party by holding a festival. SO that the villagers would not know about the shinobi party, Tsunade called it 'Konohagakure's Fall Harvest'.

"Thank you for taking me out with you, Naruto." Hinabi began scanning through the booths. "Nee-sama, I want to buy father an early Christmas present. Can you help me out?"

"Umm, he hasn't mentioned any thing yet. What about that ink stone?" Hinabi ran over to the stand and began looking over the stone. Naruto looked over across the road and asked, "How bout a scroll?"

"I think he'd like that. Hinabi, Naruto-kun and me are going across the street." Hinata called out as Naruto held her hand over to the vendor. After looking over some of the scrolls, Naruto said, "Hey, isn't that Sai?"

"They must have finished their date." Hinata looked up at the couple who were walking down the streets laughing.

"Let's follow 'em." Naruto held onto her hand tighter and pulled the giggling Hinata through the street.

"Thank you." Hinabi turned around. "Hinata do you…" she looked around for her elder sister. "Great." The young Hyuga member grumbled as she pushed her way through the people.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Anko glared at the paper that was tacked to the Mission Room door. "We've got to wear a mask?"

"That's Lady Tsunade's orders." Shizune sighed. Lately, she had been very busy with the preparations for the party. "Tsunade thought it'd be fun for the theme."

"What theme?" Kurenai came walking up behind them.

"Umm, I'm not supposed to tell." Shizune looked down at her feet. Anko looked at Kurenai.

"Ya know, Kurenai **is **the best damn genjutsu specialist in the world."

"Don't even think about it, Anko. I promised I wouldn't tell any one."

"Calm down, I wasn't going to do it." Kurenai looked over the list of rules. So far, all she had to do was buy a dress and mask. Suddenly, Shizune was paged by Tsunade and excused herself from her two friends. Anko sighed and opened the door for her friend.

"Thanks, you want to get something to eat after this?" Kurenai walked into the room. Anko followed and replied, "That'd be great. Hey, do you and Asuma have clothes yet?"

"Nope, that's what I'm getting today. How bout you?"

"Humph, no. Genma might be on a mission that night so there's no point in me going stag. It just looks weird for a twenty-year old." Anko laughed. "Got any thing short tomorrow?" Iruka began to flip through his papers. Then Shizune ran through the doors with her hands full of papers. Abruptly, she tripped and the dove like papers flew from her hands into the air.

"Excuse me for a second." Iruka said and walked quickly around the desk to help out the young woman. Anko put her foot forward to help out, but Kurenai held her back and whispered, "Watch." Both kunoichi stared at the couple as they shuffled around each other while murmuring little things of kindness. Then, just like in a chick flick, Iruka and Shizune touched hands and her face turned the color of a red rose.

"Thank you." Shizune smiled shyly at the burnet man. "Tsunade wanted me to give these to you." Shizune's voice had an angel like quality to it. The two stared into each other's eyes and then Iruka took the papers to his desk.

"Where were we?" The Chunnin looked at the higher ranked females.

"Never mind. Shizune, hold up!" Anko hollered and Kurenai ran to catch up with the purple haired woman. Anko put her arm around Shizune and gave her a smile like the Cheshire cat.

"SO, tell me bout you and Iruka." Kurenai caught up to them and did the same as Anko.

"We're just friends!" Shizune nervously looked at the two.

"Just friends? Now tell me, Shizune, what would Tsunade say if I asked her?" The genjutsu specialist pushed open the door. Rays of crisp sun fell onto the three friends.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it has taken me a long time to uplaod this chapter. School is getting a little harder and I've been really busy.**


End file.
